Again, to love
by funnygirl00
Summary: Christine is dead. Gustave is the only reminder left of her. Erik promised Christine he'd take care of her. Raoul, is now desperate to keep him. Can Erik learn to love again; for both their sakes? Or will his pain drive away, again, the chance to love?
1. Did she hate you?

**Andrew Lloyd Webber has once again left everyone hanging in Love never dies and for me, there were several questions that needed answering. What would happen to Erik and Gustave? Certainly Raoul wouldn't just let Gustave out of his life after spending 10 years with him. Most judges back in that time period, would have insisted one of the men be married to provide a good home for Gustave. If so, would Erik have the chance to love again?**

**I own nothing, except Idonea.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p><em>A carriage in France, Erik's point of view<em>

* * *

><p>"Tell me," Gustave asked. "did you ever care for Idonea as much as Christine?"<p>

"I loved Idonea very much."

"I loved my mother too, but Idonea was much stronger than her." Gustave said slowly. "But there was one thing I always did wonder about. Though… I'm not quite sure to ask about it."

"Ask away." I said. "If I were fifteen years younger, I'd threaten you into silence."

Gustave chuckled before turning sober. "Did Idonea ever….hate or envy you? I mean, for your relationship with Christine?"

I hesitated. "I don't know." I said honestly. "She said she was resigned to it. But only God knows the mind of a woman."

"She was a special woman." Gustave mused. "Those eyes…. so-"

"Intriguing." I finished. "Mysterious." I leaned back into my seat and gazed out the window. I could just see Idonea's beautiful violet eyes in my mind.

"Are you still missing her that much father?" Gustave asked gently.

I couldn't face him, for fear he'd see the tears in my eye. I could only manage a nod. It had only been a week. Nevertheless, the pain in my chest was sharper than a knife. "Like one would miss breathing."

"More than...Christine?"

"Christine...ceased to exist...when I found my life in Idonea."

"I'll be silent now." Gustave said. "Leave you to your thoughts." He settled back in his seat.

My thoughts for the third time strayed away to those days so long ago. Days that seemed to be lived on a Russian stage. Each day a terrible drama filled with pain, and heartbreak.

However, it was the days of those French love stories that stayed with me. All too soon, I saw the dark, sandy beaches of cony island rise up before my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Many years ago,<em>

* * *

><p><em>Christine stifled a cry and I leaned her back. Her blood oozed over my fingers. I applied pressure, but I knew it was useless. Madame Giry hadn't returned with help and I couldn't stop the bleeding. She was going to die, in my arms. No! I had to be strong for her sake! I couldn't start thinking like that!<em>

_"Come closer…. I beg you." Christine said as she gripped my arm in pain. I leaned so my face was inches from her. "Closer still." She breathed faintly._

_I hesitated, but I obeyed, and leaned until our noses almost touched. Christine touched my mask and said gently. "Remember, love..…. never…dies." I nodded, barely. "Kiss me," she pleaded with tears in her eyes. "one last time."_

_I hesitated. It had been so long since I kissed her. But I knew, it'd be the last time that I'd kiss her again. My lips would be the last she'd taste on this earth._

_I leaned forward and kissed her gently. Christine gripped my arm and I deepened the kiss. Sparks flew and the very stars in the skies fell as our passion was revised again. I heard her moan and I gathered her tighter in my arms as her grip grew weaker._

_I felt the life leave her before I felt her pulse or looked at her face. Christine and I had always been one, in body and soul. We were all we ever had. So when her soul left the earth, I felt it leave._


	2. To find a wife

**Katdancer: This is loosely based on the Love Never Dies stage version in London. I was so lucky to have been able to see it, but Raoul did come back for her.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

Crack!

The judge's gavel silenced the noise in the courtroom again. I was so sick of this. I'd been in here for hours. I was struggling to remain calm, but I was nearly at the end of my rope and so was the judge.

He groaned and looked at us. "I don't know what to do." He glanced at Raoul. "You, are no good, that's plain to see. However, you have raised the boy with his mother until she tragically died two days ago. Clearly, the boy should go to you. However, I wonder if you can support the boy."

His eyes fell on me. "You. On the other hand, are a different case. You, are a recluse and quite temperamental. The boys flesh and blood, which you've abandoned."

"I didn't know he was mine!" I said. "I left Christine the morning after," I stopped. Gustave was too young. "You know."

"Yes." He harrumphed. "You can support the boy, that's obvious. But would you have the time or patience for a child? And then again there's another matter." He frowned at us. "The boy needs a woman's hand in his life." He paused, thinking for a while. Then a strange look crossed his face, I didn't like it. He sat up, straightening his wig. He cleared his throat. "I hearby declare that one of you must marry within six months."

"What!" I couldn't refrain my roar.

"The man that finds a wife, may be granted custody of the boy. I insist that you care about the woman some; I don't need more people to be hurt in this wild masquerade if necessary. The boy must have a say about the woman as well. For I want his happiness as well as yours."

Raoul laughed cruelly, "just let me sign the papers. No woman will want him!"

"Well it was Christine who cried my name that night ten years ago vicomte. It was my seed that grew in her, not yours."

"She pitied you!" he shouted. "What woman wouldn't! Monster!"

The judge pounded the gavel. "Silence! That'll be a five dollar fine for each of you." He pounded the gavel. "Case adjourned." He cleared his throat and muttered things. "So, Mr. Chaney?"

"Chagney." Raoul growled.

"I see your pressing charges against miss marguerite Giry of murder? Shall we proceed."

I sat down with Gustave. He burrowed close to me. "Can we go home now?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet."

Meg was brought in. she looked as if she'd slept in jail for a week. Madame Giry, was typical prim and proper self.

Raoul gave a dramatic and heartbreaking accounting of finding his beloved wife dead. Murdered. Several eyes were not dry when he finished.

Then as I suspected, I was called to the stand first as a witness. However, I would not be Raoul's footstool. I would try to defend Meg, for Christine's sake.

"can you identify the woman who shot Christine Chagney?"

I nodded, "yes. It was Meg."

"Meg?" the prosecutor asked, catching the formal use of her name. "are you romantically involved with Ms Giry?"

I gave him an icy glare, "Christine Daae was the only woman I was involved with in my life. I'll thank you not to twist and turn things into something ugly. Meg is a child."

"Christine." I heard Meg mutter. "Always Christine."

"quiet Meg." Madame Giry hissed.

"did the defendant threaten to kill Ms Chagney?"

"no." I said slowly. "it was an accident. She was threatening me and the gun went off by accident."

"she was threatening you?" I nodded. "do you think she would have killed you?"

I was silent. Pondering the question.

"how can one say? Meg's emotions were running extremely high at the moment and I know she was not thinking clear. Meg didn't mean to pull the trigger," those were the hardest words I'd ever said. "it was an accident."

"it was all your fault!" Raoul shouted. "why couldn't you leave her alone?"

"we are all guilty!" I roared standing up. the courtroom grew still. "all of us." Raoul squirmed. "if I'd stayed with Christine instead of leaving; we'd have been married by now and had more children than Gustave. If I had been more considerate of Meg and Madame Giry, the pressure wouldn't have gotten to Meg. If you hadn't gambled away your fortune, you wouldn't have even had to come here in the first place! If I had swindled Christine away from Hammerstein, she wouldn't have even seen me! If! If! If! If, is a horrible word ladies and gentlemen. If we all thought about the 'what if' in the world, we'd all be a lot better off." Silence reigned in the courtroom. I got off the stand. "that's all I have to say. But I do mean this, all of us had a part to play in Christine's death. Not just Meg. Keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>EXTRA! EXTRA! MARGURITE GIRY RELEASED TO ASSYLUM! MR. Y REUNITED WITH ILLEGITAMITE SON!<p>

With a growl, I slammed the window sending papers around the room. I sighed and rubbed my aching head. Gustave was playing the piano contentedly a few feet away. I sat back ad watched him.

He had such a concentrated look on his face it was almost comical to see. He scowled when he messed up and slapped his head. He was so like me. Every occasionally he'd look up at the ceiling; trying to hear the melody come through his fingers. He'd been playing since five this morning and was getting frustrate.

I stood up and walked over to the piano. He looked up at me with a nervous smile.

I smiled down at his, tussling his hair. "come on. Let's go get lunch."

"I'm not hungry." He said.

I laughed, "yeah. Come on. I'll give a tour of Phantasma. Besides," all laughter left me. "it's not good to wear out a melody. You want it to retain the fire and vibrancy it had when you wrestled with it. You don't want to wear it out."

"ok." He said. "I'll go get my hat."

I nodded. He returned post haste and we walked down the glowing, brass winding staircase silently. Phantasma was alive with tourists but they stayed away from me. Gustave peppered me with silly questions like, what was chess? Or cotton candy, popcorn and soda? I could see that Raoul had kept the boy practically a prisoner from the world. Maybe, unconsciously, he saw me in the boy and was unconsciously locking me away.

Gustave finally settled on a Coney island dog and ice cream. I stuck with a plain sandwich. Christine, wouldn't approve of me spoiling the boy so. But I felt so guilty for not being with him all those years and I wanted to make up for it.

"father," Gustave asked. "how are you going to find a woman?"

I lost my appetite instantly. "bride Gustave." I corrected as I wadded my sandwich in a ball and threw it in a nearby trash can. "I'm not sure. I'll ask around my employee's and see what happens."

"oh." He said quietly. "do….you still love mother?"

I held his gaze and nodded. "very Gustave. She was my life Gustave." I squeezed his hand. "now, you're my life. And I'm not going to loose you, even if it requires me marrying someone I don't love."


	3. Meeting Idonea

Chapter three

"I don't like her!" Gustave whined. "She's mean!"

I agreed, but manners demanded I be more polite. "I'm sorry, I must insist that my son be somewhat compatible with my future bride."

The girl humped and flounced out of the room. It had been Mr. Squelch's niece. Had they not been related, I would have demanded he bodily throw her outside the room.

I sighed and rubbed my head. Gustave was tired too. "I give up!" I said. "There's not a suitable girl out in the world."

"You're looking too hard," miss fleck said gently. "They can't all be like Christine."

Gustave and I both glared at her. She shrugged uneasily.

Obviously, she didn't know that those words were so stupidly similar to the ones I had almost a month ago.

Diamonds never sparkle bright, if they aren't set just right. Beauty sometimes goes unseen; we can't all be like Christine.

"Master?" miss fleck said yanking me out of my unhappy thoughts. "I've one more girl."

I groaned, "where do you come up with all these women? For the last month, you've introduced me to twenty girls!"

"This is my sister." She said tartly. "You won't be disappointed."

That perked up my interest. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"I never told you. She doesn't like to be talked about." She said simply. "She's a kind and gentle girl. Shall I send her up?"

"Indeed." I said wearily. "But this is the last girl. Understand?"

She nodded, "you won't be disappointed. But be kind to her."

I moaned and turned to Gustave who was rolling his eyes. I watched as he turned back to the girl coming up the stairs. His eyes widened and he sat up in his chair. I turned and saw a delicate girl with ivory skin and raven black hair coming up the stairs. She wore a white blouse, red jacket and black skirt. She was lovely, but Christine would always be the only beauty in my mind.

She walked slowly up to the table and dipped a curtsy. I merely yawned. "Name."

"Idonea Erikson." She said.

"Age?" I asked.

"None of your affair."

I paused. Not sure I'd heard what I said. "Excuse me?"

"I said," she repeated slowly. "My age is none of your affair."

"If I choose you as my bride it is my affair." I stated.

"Mr. Y, or whatever your name is," she said calmly. "I'm not in the market for a husband. I'm only here because my sister forced me here. I've no interest in a man of fortune who can take care of me. I'm content to be a bachelor girl and I wish to remain so."

"Good," I snapped. "The door is there and take your leave."

"But papa," Gustave said. "You said I could pick the next girl and I pick her!"

"Gustave." I growled.

He scowled back at me. "I like her!"

"Well I don't!"

"Don't I have any say in the matter?" he pouted. "After all, she may be my mama!"

"Never!"

"Hold it!" she said in a loud, unladylike voice that made me jump a little. However, Gustave and I both settled down. "Now," she cleared her throat. "Shall we get back to the interview?"

"I thought you weren't interested." I remarked.

"I'm not." She said simply. "However, since a child is involved, I could be a little more sympathetic."

"What did you say your name was?" I asked, struggling to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"Idonea Erikson."

Erik. My name. The name no one knew I had.

"Ido what?" Gustave asked.

"Idonea." She said softly. "A Latin form of old Norse. It means… again to love."

I stared at her. Anger twisting in my gut. "Really?" her name was a mockery to me.

Her purple eyes held a flash of annoyance. "It is."

"I like it." Gustave said happily. "It's pretty."

"You're the only one who thinks so." She said, rewarding him with a smile. She gave me a glower. "Most think like your glowering friend here!"

That was it, I lost it. I had never met a ruder or more obstinate woman in my life. In addition, the irritating thing was, she stated it in such a cool collected way.

"Get out of here!" I yelled as I jumped up, knocking my desk over with. Papers, ink and candles went everywhere. Thankfully, they weren't lit.

Idonea didn't even blink. She knelt and began picking up the papers. "Right the desk." She ordered.

I stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"Right the desk!" she snapped. "Are you deaf?"

"Are you?" I roared. "I told you to get out of here!"

"I told you to pick up the desk!" she said digging her hands deep into her thin waist. It appeared to be about fifteen inches. Bah! What was I thinking? I was mad at her! Now was not the time to be taking notice of her feminine charms!

"How dare you!" I said.

"How dare you!" she said back.

I yelled and lunged at her. I stopped, just short of strangling her. She didn't even blink. I groaned and stalked away. I hadn't felt this angry since Christine had ripped my mask off.

She knelt down and it was then I noticed Gustave sniffling. I knelt down, calming myself for Gustave's sake. "I'm sorry Gustave." I said. "I really am."

He sniffled. "I know papa." He turned to Idonea. "He's just hurt. The world…isn't kind to him."

"Why?" she asked.

"My mask Madame!" I barked.

"What mask?" she asked innocently.

I softened my tone instantly as Gustave stiffened. "Are you blind?"

She stiffened. "Yes I am."

My heart stopped and all the anger whooshed out of me. I felt like an idiot. "What?"

She stood up, "I can see shapes and things, but it's very blurry. Legally, I'm blind. I can cook and sew though." Her gaze grew dark. "But you, like all men. Don't want any ugly girl like me."

"You're not ugly." Gustave said. "I think you're pretty."

"To the innocent eyes of a child." She turned to go. At that moment, my heart started again. I reached for her arm. "Wait." She stilled and turned her violet eyes towards me. "I apologize." I said. "I cannot…. Excuse myself for my cruel words."

"I understand." She said cynically. "A gentleman would be more considerate to a worthless blind woman."

"A gentleman should never speak to a lady so." I said firmly. "Be she a prostitute or a queen. A woman deserves consideration."

She blinked. She stared at me before shifting closer to me. Probably to get a better look at me.

"Papa" Gustave's ten-year-old voice rang in the still room. "Are you going to marry her?"

Idonea and I both blushed.

"Gustave." I said calmly. "That choice lies up to her." I looked at her. "I need a mother for my son; otherwise I'll loose him. However, the judge insists I must be wed with a few months." My heart ached as I spoke. "His mother, Christine, was the only woman I ever loved and will love. I never knew about him until four weeks ago. Christine," I forced the bile back down. "Was murdered. The man, who raised him, wants him back. However, Gustave is my own flesh and blood and the only family I have. I missed out on his life for ten years and I don't intend to miss out on any more years of his life." Gustave hugged my leg and I ruffled his hair. "I can support you and take care of you. However, I cannot love you. Christine, was the only one who could look beyond my face and I cannot love another than her."

"I understand." She said curtly. "Love is a dangerous game and obviously, neither of us care to risk it. You, cannot risk loving another, nor can i." Tears filled her eyes but she hastily dried her eyes. "You and I, are like minded. I don't have to see your face to see the man underneath. For the man underneath is all I can see." She cleared her throat. "I will stay here today and give you my answer tomorrow morning. I must have your word, that this will remain a marriage in words only."

"You have it." I vowed.

She curtsied and unbuttoned her red jacket. "So," she knelt down to Gustave and smiled. "Could you direct me to the kitchen?"

"Yes miss." He chirped.

"Call me Idonea."

"Miss Idonea." I corrected.

"Yes sir." He said as he took her hand walked towards the kitchen. "Careful. There's a step up."

I straightened my papers and bent over the work. I had to pay everyone today and I was grateful Gustave was not underfoot.

"Sir!" Dr. Gangle hurried up the stairs. "Mr. Squelch caught a fellow trying to force his way in here."

"By any chance," I groaned, "was his name Chagney?"

"Yes." He nodded. "What shall I do with him sir?"

I stood up and reached for my coat. "As much as I would like to say tear him limb from limb, I cannot." Gangle chuckled. "Let him up."

Gangle scurried down the stairs. I reached into my desk and pulled out my mother's ring, the only thing of hers I had. I hated the thing, but I never had enough nerve to get rid of it.

I stepped into the kitchen to find Gustave sitting on the counter watching Idonea cut up a tomato. I watched her hands. Though she was blind, each slice was accurate and perfect. She dried her hands and turned to the oven where she was scrambling some eggs.

"Tell me," she asked. "Is Mr. Y always that way when he meets people, or am I just special?"

"You're just special," I said as I stepped in the kitchen. She spun around and narrowed her eyes; trying to get a better look at me. I stepped closer, "Raoul's coming up."

Gustave grew pale, "oh no."

"who's Raoul?" Idonea asked.

"my other father." He explained.

"what?" she asked.

"I'll explain later." I said, taking her hand. "I'm not sure if Raoul's come here to say if he's married or just to check up on Gustave." I took her hand and slid the ring on. "if he's married, play act as if we were already married. Please?"

"Mr., Y."

Gustave cut her off with a hug around her waist. "please miss, Idonea. I don't want to go live with him."

I held my breath. Either Gustave had adjusted to her quickly, or it was just an act. Either way, it worked.

Idonea nodded and sighed; she glanced in my direction. "fine. will he be staying for lunch?"

"no." I said before turning out of the room. I had barely time to grab a newspaper before Gangle returned with Raoul. I stood and crossed my arms, attempting to appear intimidating and succeeding beautifully.

Raoul smirked, "any luck phantom? I have, I'll be getting married in the morning. So I'll take the child now."

On cue, Idonea came out of the kitchen. I suspect she'd been listening. "Erik," her voice sounded honestly like that a new bride. I'd have to reward her for that. Her face matched. "dearest, lunch is ready." She turned to where Raoul was staring at her in amazement. if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was instantly smitten with her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"not at all," I stood up and walked towards her. I guided her down the step towards Raoul in such a casual way so he'd never suspect she was blind. I casually kissed her cheek, inwardly sick at the idea. "My dear, I'd like you to meet Raoul Chagney."


	4. Man and wife

**Katdancer: That idea actually hit me rather suddenly. I needed something to make her a different, so I decided to make her blind.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

Raoul stared at us in shock.

Idonea extended her hand, "I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Chagney."

Raoul shook her hand limply; he stopped himself and pressed a kiss to her hand. "Charmed." He cleared his throat. "I didn't…catch your name."

"Idonea."

"Idonea." He said slowly. "Interesting name. Very, for so beautiful a lady."

"Thank you." Idonea said curtly.

"Your eyes are exquisite."

"So my husband says." Idonea withdrew her hand. She turned to me with a smile. "Will he be staying for lunch?"

"No." Raoul and I said at the same time.

"I-I've an appointment." Raoul said.

"What a shame." Idonea leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Don't be long." She walked back to the kitchen, without a misstep. Raoul watched her until she was out of sight.

"Chagney?" I asked curtly. He jerked his gaze back to me. "If you're done gazing at my wife's swishing skirts, kindly tell me your business here."

Raoul looked sheepish. "I-I was engaged. But…. it's off now." He walked back to the stairs before turning back at me with a mournful look in his eyes. "Why?" He asked quietly. "Why do you have all the luck?"

I didn't answer. He went down the stairs without a look back. I removed my coat and entered the kitchen.

"Is he gone?" Idonea asked. I nodded. She exhaled. "Was that a yes or no? I can't see that well."

"I apologize, yes."

"Good." She made a face. "The man's a snake charmer."

"Snake charmer?" Gustave laughed.

"What makes you think so?" I asked. "You only shook his hand."

"That was enough." She said with a shudder. "My skin crawled. Besides, what kind of man says such compliments to a married lady? Especially when her so called 'husband' is in the room."

"So right." I said

"Mr. Y," she looked me dead in the eye with those violet eyes. "I've decided Mr. Y. the moment I shook that man's hand I decided. I will marry you Mr. Y. It would be unfeeling to turn that boy over to that man, when he clearly loves you." I was stunned. She brushed it aside as if nothing had happened. "Sit down and eat your sandwich."

I sat at the table, "thank you." I wasn't sure if I was thanking her for accepting my proposal or making Gustave and I lunch.

I looked at the plate. A thick toasted sandwich with scrambled eggs, tomatoes and bell peppers. It would be difficult with my mask.

"You can remove your mask." She said, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"No." I said.

"Gustave explained about your face." Her voice was gentle, and mirrored Christine. "But your forget Mr. Y, I am blind and couldn't see your face detailed well. So you needn't fear of my reaction."

There was sense in what she was saying. I removed the mask and picked up the sandwich.

"Mmhhhh," Gustave said. "This is good!"

I took a bite and my mouth exploded with various flavors. The bell peppers had been spiced and the tomatoes had been salted. Cheese, kept the spices from overwhelming one's mouth. I swallowed and nodded before remembering she couldn't see me. "Very good."

"Thank you."

I cleared my throat, "after lunch, I'll send Gangle for a justice of the peace." I watched her for any signs.

All she did was stiffen for a moment, then picked up her sandwich. "Fine with me." She muttered quietly. "Why bother avoiding the inevitable?" she cleared her throat. " I'll have felicity pick up my things."

"Felicity?" I asked.

"Miss fleck." She said.

"Oh."

The meal would have been silent had Gustave not been in such a chatty mood.

"Gustave?" she asked as she straightened up to do the dishes. "May I touch your face?"

Gustave made a face. "Why?"

"So, I can see you better in my mind. My hands are like my eyes, they'll tell me what you look like."

He pondered before walking forward. "Ok."

I watched as her hand delicately touched every crevice on his skin. She smiled, "what color are your eyes?"

"Blue?"

"Your hair?"

"Light brown."

She smiled, "you're very handsome." Gustave groaned and she laughed and rumpled his hair.

I made my escape. I had to avoid her hands. Maybe, the fact that she was blind made it easier for me to marry her. For she'd never see my face.

* * *

><p>"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."<p>

I paused. I glanced at Idonea; her ivory skin had gone pale. I took her chin gently and turned her face aside and kissed her cheek. I noticed that her skin was stretched taught and she wasn't breathing. She was holding it. I looked at her and her eyes were scrunched tight.

I dropped my hand and she immediately turned to the bedroom. I signed the papers and paid the justice.

"Master," I turned to miss fleck, my sister-in-law.

"Call me Erik," I said. "We are related now, felicity."

"Call me miss fleck." She made a face. "I hate that name." She held my gaze. "Did Idonea tell you about her past?"

"I knew she'd had a bad turn and a man had….taken advantage of her."

"It's more than that Erik," she said with a sad shake of her head. "I can't believe she never told you."

"Then I'll wait for her to tell me."

"You'll wait a long time Erik." Fleck said. "She locks things up tight inside her. She barely shares secrets to me, even before the attack."

"Then we've a thing in common. We don't share our emotions."

She sighed with distress, "fine. But please, when you finalize the marriage," she had the decency to blush. "Please, take it easy with her. She's fragile."

"Miss fleck," I narrowed my gaze. "I won't be consummating the marriage. Our marriage is a marriage in name only, not in deed."

Hurt flashed in miss fleck's eyes, "I'm so sorry I recommended my sister. I thought that you could draw her out, build her confidence. She may be blind but she's a wonderful girl. She deserves love and if you could love her, and her you... I know you'd be very happy together."

"Stop it!"

Fleck and I turned to Idonea standing in our bedroom now. Tears were flowing out of her blind violet eyes. That sight alone chilled me to the bone. Tears, flowing from eyes that would never see were like seeing a mute struggling to cry. Their mouth opened, but no sound came out. Things like that, tore at you.

"I'm not a charity case!" she screeched. "I made my choice, now live with it!"

"Idonea," fleck said. "I love you!"

"Then leave me alone!"

"Loving someone doesn't mean abandoning them."

That stung for me.

"I'm going to fight for you." She said. "I won't quit until you're strong, loving and trusting."

"Just leave me alone! I'll be fine here. Don't go," she started coughing. "Spreading….my life story….around."

her coughing grew harder and she doubled over for air. Genuinely concerned, I walked over to my bride as her gasps grew into heaving breaths. She was hyperventilating.

Miss fleck went to the kitchen and I pulled her straight up. she stiffened and her breathing grew more erratic.

"breath." I commanded. "calm down."

She obeyed. Slowly, but surely. I slowly sank to the floor holding her against me.

"miss Idonea!" Gustave raced over and sat beside her. "what happened? You've been crying!"

"I'm fine." She gasped.

I took the water from miss fleck and handed it to her. She held her breath and took a sip. Her hands were shaking.

"do these attacks happen often?" I asked. "have you seen a doctor?"

"I'm fine." I took the glass before she dropped it. "it only happens….when I get too excited."

"the doctor said she has a low blood level." Miss fleck supplied. "not to mention, she's high strung by nature, especially after the attack."

"attack?" Gustave asked.

"the boy," I shot miss fleck a glare.

"I'm fine Gustave," she gave him a reassuring smile. "what did you want?"

"I heard arguing." He frowned. "was it you and papa?"

now I frowned. "Gustave."

"it was miss fleck and I." She explained. "siblings often argue. It's a natural thing."


	5. Still competing with Raoul

**Katdancer: Yes, but they're both so stubborn, it'll take a while for them to communicate.**

**Crazyone256: Thank you, I shall.**

* * *

><p>Chapter five<p>

I waited at the exit of the roller coaster, furious. Angry with the operator for letting my wife get on the roller coaster. Angry with Gustave for getting her on there. Angry with myself for not giving Gustave instructions about the wild rides.

I heard Gustave's voice and approached the sound. I rounded the corner to find him helping a laughing Idonea down the path.

Wait a minute. Laughing! What kind of woman was this? Crying and hysterical, one minute and shrieking with laugher the next.

"Papa," Gustave said as he approached. I saw the joy dim on Idonea's face. "What are you doing here?"

I was at a total loss of words. "I-I… thought I'd take the day off. Show you and Miss Idonea around Phantasma."

"Just call me Idonea," she corrected. "As my sister pointed out so well, I am your wife. It is your right."

"I will call you Miss Idonea until I have earned the right to call you Idonea." I stated. "I'll expect you to call me Mr. Y until you feel the time is right to address me as Erik." She dipped her head with a wrinkle of her nose. "Fine. Shall we go to the carousel?"

"Carousel?" she asked. "What's that?"

I stared at her. Then I remembered that she was blind and probably hid from the world.

I reached for her other arm and guided her through the crowd, which wisely stayed, away from our group. "It's hard to describe. But you'll like it, all the ladies do."

"Alright."

"Can I ride the black stallion?" Gustave asked. "It's my favorite."

"Stallion?" she asked. "Gustave, you're to young to ride stallions."

"This is a carved wood one." I explained. "It moves around slowly in a circle, on a track."

"I think I understand now." She said slowly. "I apologize for my ignorance."

"Don't worry."

"Well hello!"

I groaned. I knew that voice.

It was Raoul.

"Oh no." Idonea moaned before plastering on a fake smile.

"Loose the smile," I hissed. "Keep walking."

"Where are you going?" He asked trotting up behind us.

"The carousel." Gustave answered innocently. "Papa letting Idonea ride around the park."

"Really, do I get in free as well?"

I was silent. Gustave looked at me. I nodded at him. "I guess so."

The operator waited for us to select the horses of our choosing. Gustave mounted the black stallion, which I modeled after my horse. Beside it, was a white mare, which I'd fashioned with Christine in mind. Raoul unknowingly picked that one.

Idonea stood before a pink horse right behind Raoul. She ran her hands over the horse, peering close for a good look at the colors. Her hands painting the images in her mind.

She smiled and walked around to the side. "Allow me." I said, lifting her up so she rode astride.

She was very light. I wouldn't be surprised if she weighed less than a hundred pounds. I took her hand and placed her hands on the pole and she gripped it tightly. I went to move when she reached out for me, her blind hands catching on my mask. I snatched her by the wrist.

"Please," she said. "Stay. I don't want to fall."

"you won't." I said, releasing her arm.

I walked over to the horse next to hers, a bay and mounted. I snuck a look at her and saw that she was gripping the horse for dear life.

I groaned and dismounted. I mounted the horse on the right side. "for a girl who rides a roller coaster, it peculiar that you're scared of a carousel."

"I don't know what it does." She said. "and I'm not strapped in."

"it's a slow ride." I nodded to the carousel director.

"then you don't need to sit with me." She said, giving me an elbow in the rib.

I held back the groan, "Watch it dear wife," not hiding the disdain from my voice. "we're in public."

The horse we were on up and to my surprise, she wobbled to the side. "what?" I muttered catching her around the waist.

"when you're blind, your balance isn't good." She explained. "my equilibrium isn't normal."

"arguing all ready?" Raoul asked with a smirk on his face. "not very becoming for a happily married couple."

"I merely lost my balance Mr. Chagney." Idonea said, an edge to her voice.

"on a carousel?" Raoul laughed. "impossible."

She stiffened, and looked up at the carousel ceiling. "do you know what the tune is Mr. Chagney? I can't recall have hearing it before."

Naturally. It was mine, music of the night.

"no I haven't" he said. "but it's a nice tune."

"Erik, what's the name of the song?"

"Erik," Raoul said with a short laugh. "so, he has a name?"

"my husband has a name and I recommend you address him as a human being sir." She said curtly. "Otherwise, I shall recommend to my husband that you be thrown out of our park never to return." She held him with a serious look. "do I make myself clear?"

Raoul stared at her in shock. I myself felt a little overwhelmed. No one. Not even Christine had stood up for me. Something, in my rock hard heart softened a little toward Idonea. Maybe, we could be friends.

The carousel stopped and I got off. I helped Idonea down and leaned close to her ear. To Raoul's eyes, it looked like we were embracing. "thank you."

She nodded and pulled away from me. "you're welcome."

Before I could say a word, she bumped into a horse's leg that was sticking out. She stifled a groan as she bent over and held her bruised stomach. Raoul and I both reached at the same time.

"Are you all right?" Raoul asked.

"fine, Mr. Chagney." She wheezed.

"Miss Idonea," Gustave said. "are you all right?"

I picked her up and she immediately hissed. "put me down."

"she's fine." I hissed back. "not until the area is not so cluttered."

She remained stiff and silent until I'd set her upon the ground. She immediately shied away from me and brushed her skirts back in order.

"can we have an ice cream?" Gustave asked.

I hesitated.

"I don't think so." Idonea said, taking the mother role to heart. "you said you just had one yesterday and you will be having dinner in a few hours." She turned to me. "what time is it?"

I looked up to the clock tower. "almost 1:30."

She turned to Gustave, "at three you must head in and practice your piano for an hour." She paused. "but if you're composing now, I suggest you work on some of your compositions."

"do you like music?" Gustave asked. "papa and I love it."

"I play the flute." She said.

"for how long?" I inquired.

"since I was four."

"oh." I couldn't think of anything to say. There was something about this woman that didn't urge me to speak. But, it was a comfortable silence between us.

Raoul, on the other had was trying to draw Idonea out of her shell. He flattered her every way possible, complimenting her whenever the opportunity presented itself. I wasn't sure what game he was playing, but I knew it wasn't by the rules.

Idonea wasn't interested, until he mentioned Paris. Then, she bombarded him with questions. Within fifteen minutes of hearing about Paris, I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm heading back to work."

"I'll go with you." Gustave said. He obviously didn't want to listen to Raoul anymore either. "I've a melody to be written."

"can you find your way home?" I asked her.

She gave me an icy glare, "yes. If not, I'll ask someone here."

Biting back a curse, I stomped back towards the house. Gustave was muttering stuff under his breath. "what's with her?"

With a sigh I stopped and looked down at him, "Gustave, the more you know about women, the _less _you know about women. I don't know. One minute he's a snake charmer, the next he's prince charming. God only knows their minds."


	6. Tempers flare

Chapter six

"Is she back yet?" Gustave asked for the third time in the last two hours.

"No." I fought to keep the irritation out of my voice. However, I was failing miserably. I was ticked off with Gustave's broken concentration and Idonea's absence. Finally, I could take it no longer.

I stood up and grabbed my coat. I looked at Gustave to find he had his coat on and he handed me my hat. I smiled and we both charged down the stairs just as the front door opened.

Idonea gasped and stepped back. "What's wrong?"

"You!" I said. "Where have you been?"

"The beach." She explained as she peered closer and rested her hand on Gustave's shoulder. She frowned. "Am I late for something?"

"No." I growled, shutting the door. "Were you with the fop?"

"Mr. Chagney?"

"Yes!"

Irritation flashed in her eyes. "My dear husband, even though our marriage is merely in paper only, I will respect those vows. You needn't worry about my loyalty towards you." She removed her hat and patted the walls. "We were talking about Paris and that was all. Where's the hat rack?"

"Don't have one." I said. Someone knocked on the door and I couldn't refrain from letting a mild swear word slip from my lips. A glare from Idonea made me feel ashamed. "I apologize."

She shrugged and went up the stairs. "Come on Gustave. I have to fix dinner."

She ran up the stairs holding onto the rail. I opened the door to find miss fleck standing there with a suitcase and man holding several other items.

"Upstairs." I said.

"Erik," miss fleck said before I could make an escape. "Do you want to talk?"

I exhaled and attempted to control myself. "Miss fleck, I have spent my life alone without sharing my feelings with anyone. I have done so then and I can do so now."

"Idonea is a good listener."

I could refrain from laughing. "She's also a talker. She's got a tongue that could slice a man to ribbons if she was given the proper chance."

"She's bitter, like you." She said. "I know you're upset."

"Miss fleck," I said. "She's upstairs. Maybe she'll want to talk to you."

She groaned and went upstairs.

"Looks like your sister's beau coming back again." The moving man said.

"She's my wife." I explained.

"Oh," he shifted uneasily. "Sorry."

I froze; I read his body language loud and clear. "What made you think she was his beau?"

"It ain't really for me to say."

"Say it." I ordered.

"Well," the man shifted. "I was at the beach a few hours ago and there they were. Holding hands, laughing, even dancing in the pavilion."

That was it. I flew up the stairs in a blind rage. I ran up the stairs and opened the kitchen door. She wasn't there. I went to our room and pushed the door open.

A scream confirmed I'd found her. I looked to see I'd knocked her to the ground. She screamed and rolled around the floor looking for something to hit me with.

I gripped her wrists, "so, you merely walked and talked about Paris?" I sneered. "How about the dancing and holding hands?"

She screamed and kicked at me. She managed to knock my mask off and that enraged me further.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"It was nothing!" she screamed.

"Really? Have you no sense of what that makes you appear to my employee's?"

"Stop it!" she yelled.

"Unhand her!" I spun around to find Raoul standing behind me!

I stood up, placing my mask back on my face. "What are you doing here?"

He knelt beside Idonea and helped her up. She cried and buried her face in his chest, infuriating me further. "She'd taken off her gloves to make a sandcastle and I put them in my pocket. I was returning them."

"Get out of here!" I roared. "Now!"

"I'm not leaving her here with you!"

"He's insane!" Idonea cried. "Insane!"

"You're a,"

"Watch it!" Raoul warned me.

"You're worse! Stay away from my wife."

"You should have stayed away from my wife!"

"Stop it!" miss fleck shouted. All eyes went to her. She was standing there with Gustave. "Now everyone calm down, and explain this like civilized adults. What's this about?"

"He," I shouted. But I inhaled and forced myself to speak calmer. "Is not to be near my wife again."

"We're only friends." Idonea said with a sniff. "Not lovers!"

"Ha! Holding hands!"

"She's blind," Raoul reminded me. "I was helping her."

"That's none of your affair! If she can cook and sew, she can walk on her own."

"I'm a gentleman!"

"Bah! What about the dancing in the pavilion?"

"You shouldn't have such lovely bands," Raoul said with a smirk. "I couldn't resist it. She hadn't danced for years."

"You danced?" fleck said with a smiled. "Oh thank you sir."

"Fleck!" I trumpeted.

"Erik, it's a miracle."

"No it wasn't," Idonea said. "Mr. Chagney is very gentle and persuasive." She glared at me. "Unlike you!"

"I am what I am Madame!" I said. "I am what the world made me and unless the world can change a multitude of wrongs! I will stay as I am!" I glowered at Raoul. "There's the door, now get out!"

Raoul handed Idonea her gloves, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's not for you to be sorry." He said with a glare at me.

I glared back at him and pointed to the door. Raoul nodded at me and left the room. I stalked after him and closed the door.

"Stay away from her." I hissed.

He ignored me and continued on his way. "What would Christine say," he asked. "If she knew you'd fallen in love with her so instantly?"

I grew furious. "How dare you! What would she say about you! Chasing my wife."

"She's a friend; I've got no one to talk to while I'm stuck here!" He shouted up to me from the bottom of the stairs. "You should try it some time with her!"

"Get out!" I roared.

My voice was cut off by an explosion coming from the piano. I turned to see Idonea pounding at the keys. The music fluttered off the edge of the piano to the ground.

"Don't do that!" I said.

She stopped for a second. Then launched in a darker melody and pounded just as hard. My poor piano.

I walked over, forced her hands off the keys and closed the lid. She jumped up and went into our room slamming the door. I groaned and ran my hands through my hair. Suddenly, the sounds of an angry flute filled the air and there was nothing more irritating than that!

"Erik," fleck said. "She's mad."

"Really?" I said, crossing my arms. "I would have never known!"

"She's burning off steam, the way you do."

I harrumphed and sat back down to my desk. Gustave and I made our own dinner when she refused to come out long after she'd run out of breath. At ten Gustave was tucked into bed. It was an hour past his bedtime, but he wanted to work on his composition and he'd made such progress I couldn't say no.

I pushed back the door to find Idonea in my bed, sound asleep.


	7. Nightmares

**Katdancer: They certainly do.**

* * *

><p>Chapter seven<p>

I was sure she was asleep. I went over to my drawer and pulled out my nightwear. She may be my wife, but I wasn't going to sleep with her! The couch in my drawing room would suit until I could get another bed in the house.

I walked over to the bed, reached over, and grabbed my pillow.

Idonea awoke with a start and she screamed. She gave me a strong kick that sent me backwards as she scrambled out of the bed. I dropped my items and went for her as she blindly headed to the fireplace. She knocked some things over and managed to grab the fire poker.

Great! Now I'm suck with a mad wife!

I was sorely tempted to annul the marriage; but I knew that Raoul would probably woo her and he'd get Gustave. I had to try to make things work with us.

Idonea held the poker out in front of her. A jab in my direction brought me back the present. I'd have to trick her. Stepping back, I picked up a chair and came at her. She swung wildly shrieking her head off. Holding the chair up, I ducked down. She still swung up at the chair. Reaching up, I gripped her wrist as she smashed the poker against the chair.

She screamed loudly as I wrenched the poker from her white hands. She jerked away and went towards the fireplace. I threw the chair and poker away from me and tackled her. Her screaming rose to a feverish pitch and I knew Gustave was awake.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"Idonea?" I shouted. "It's me! Erik!"

Her struggling stopped and she let out a huge gasp. "Erik?"

"Yes. Your husband."

She stopped screaming and she shook with sobs. "Gustave?" I said. "I know you're out there." The door creaked open and he peered in sheepishly. "Go boil some water. Miss Idonea needs some tea."

He nodded and scampered off to the kitchen. I stood, went to my closet and pulled out my favorite red robe. I wrapped it around her and she gripped it tightly.

"Well," I asked. "What was that about?"

"I thought…you were…someone else."

"Who?"

The fear in her blind eyes and the terror in her screams had made me wonder about her past. I actually felt genuine concern for her.

"No one." She said as she attempted to bury herself in my robe.

"Idonea," I said.

"Look!" she snapped at me. "I had a nightmare! That's all!"

"Idonea, as your husband I have a right to know."

"Due to the fact our marriage is merely a marriage of convince, I have a right to my privacy!"

With a sigh, I pulled her up and led her to the kitchen. Gustave had pulled out three mugs and had some cookies sitting at the table.

I picked one up, "where'd these come from?"

"I made them." Idonea said quietly.

"When?"

"When you went to take care of our matrimonial arrangements." The cold tone in her voice made me set the cookie down.

Gustave wandered over to her, "are you all right?"

When he'd placed his hand on her knee, I noted she jumped. She put on a smile quickly and squeezed his hand. "I'm fine Gustave, I was having a nightmare. Mr. Y woke me up and…. I was still living it."

"Oh," he said with a slight frown.

I got up and pulled the whistling kettle from the stove. Gustave had already laid out the tea bags. I relieved to notice he'd pulled out the Persian for Miss Idonea, it would also help her sleep better.

"What was the dream about?"

Idonea stiffened. I watched her expression as she struggled for the right words.

"Gustave," she said delicately. "It was something that had happened a few years ago. I cannot share the details with you, because I haven't even shared the details with my parents." Her voice quivered. "There are some things that are so horrible, you can't share them with one so young."

"You should talk to papa," he suggested. "He needs someone to talk to as well."

The shock of Gustave's answer and observance startled me and I looked away from the water I was pouring. I let out a yell as the hot water burned my hand. I set down the pot.

Idonea stood up and walked over to the icebox and pulled out the butter. "Which hand?"

"What?" I said looking at the butter with a dubious look.

"Which hand got burned?"

"The left."

She took it and I noted the coldness of her hands. But the touch of them sent a warmth up my arm I hadn't felt in years. Her fingers traced the top of my hand until she found the burn spot. Her other hand dabbed the butter on the burn spot. The scent of blackberries in her hair distracted me momentarily. I shook my head to note she was looking at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Did I get all of the burn?" she said.

"Uhhh, yes."

She walked over and put the butter away. Gustave was absorbed in his hot chocolate to notice the moment that had happened. Idonea went to her seat and blew on her tea. I poured mine and sat beside her. The kitchen was silent and I wanted to break that silence. I had to try to get to know my bride better. Ignoring her was no longer and option now that it was apparent she was suffering from hidden secrets. But it would take time to learn what those secrets were.

"Do you play any other instruments?" I asked Idonea.

She stirred her tea, "I used to play the harp."

"You're quite accomplished."

"So I've been told." She yawned, then she surprised me. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"No offense." I said.

She sipped her tea, "this is very good. What kind is it?"

"It's Persian."

Her brow rose, "you have expensive taste."

"I simply prefer their tea over the English and French. The American's have no clue how to make good tea here."

"You've been to Persia?"

I took a sip, trying to decide how to reply. "I've been there a few times. Yes."

She smiled and I almost choked on my tea. Her smile, was almost identical to Christine's. Delicate, sweet, and shy.

"I've always wanted to travel." She said. "I just…never had the opportunity."

I felt low thinking about our argument earlier. That was why she'd conversed with Raoul so long. She probably questioned him until she was sure she was there in Paris. She'd probably question me about Persia.

"What's it like?" she asked. "Is it all sand with desert oasis's?"

"In some places. In towns, the air is very flavorful because of all the spices there." I needed an excuse to get out of this conversation.

"Have you been to Paris?" she asked. "I'd love to go to Paris. The opera house's, hear the singers." Her eyes saddened. "I would have liked to see the painting and sculptures, but now." She shook her head. "I can't."

I felt a twinge of pity for her and I shoved it aside. Pity, was a weak emotion and it would do no one any good.

"Did you ever get to see the opera house Populaire?" she asked.

I stiffened. I wasn't sure if Raoul had been blabbing or anything. "Yes. Why?"

"Oh, I had a cousin who went there to see a show call Don Juan Triumphant." I had to clench my fists to maintain control. "She said it was quite good, but something happened during the show and the opera house burnt down. I wish I had been there, she told me about the music and the story sounded quite good."

"Oh."

She seemed to sense my tension for she touched my arm. I instantly forced myself to relax. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

I glanced up at the clock, "it's late. We should go to bed." I turned to Gustave and saw he'd fallen asleep, cookie in hand. I chuckled and picked him up. I whispered to Idonea, "he's asleep."

She got up and went ahead of me slowly, opening doors as she went. As I laid Gustave down, she'd fixed the covers and covered him up. It sent a little pang in my chest to see her brush Gustave's face with her hand; knowing it would always be Idonea, not Christine, there for my son.

I led Idonea back towards our room, guiding her around some of Gustave's toys. She was stiff, as if she expected me to break my vow and make love to her as soon as we entered our chambers.

Once we entered, I picked up the poker, chair and my things. I pushed the covers back for her and left the room. The door clicked silently behind me and I waited a moment to hear her get back in bed. I could hear her move about and decided she was doing something so I went to my couch.

I was so emotionally at the end of my rope that I didn't even bother to change. I curled up on the couch, removed my mask and pulled the blanket over me. I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

The sound of footsteps made me alert. But I could tell by their light sound that it was Idonea. She came around to the front of the couch holding a blanket. I was glad my distorted side was buried in the pillow. She carefully laid the blanket over me.

"Thank you." She breathed quietly. "Are you awake?"

I didn't want to talk to her, so I remained silent.

She reached out, then drew her hand back. She inhaled and reached out, slowly and lightly running her hand over my unblemished face. A faint smile lit her face as her fingers traced my chin, ears and forehead. I kept my eye closed, I wasn't going to risk her poking me in eye and discovering I was awake.

"You're a strange man." She said. "But I still like you, most of the time."

It took all my strength to remain silent. I was no longer tired; those words had charged me awake. With that said, she stood and walked away leaving the scent of blackberries in the room.


	8. Driving Idonea away

**Katdancer: Yes, but they're both so stubborn, it'll take a while for them to communicate.**

**Crazyone256: Thank you, I shall.**

* * *

><p>Chapter eight<p>

I awoke to the smell of bacon frying and eggs cooking. I stood up and rubbed my weary eyes. I had just placed my mask on when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door creaked open and Idonea came in wearing a red dress. Peculiar, because red was the color most women tried to avoid. But she wore it well.

"Breakfast is ready." She said.

"I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded and closed the door. I went to bathroom and washed my face carefully. I had no sooner picked up the brush before someone banged at the door.

"Papa!" Gustave said. "Miss Idonea is sending me to school tomorrow!"

I dropped the brush. "What?" I came out, my shirt undone and hanging open.

"She said I need an education when I didn't make an equivalent fraction to one half."

I came out of the bathroom; it was too early for this. "Idonea?"

"Don't say it!" she said. She straightened up and placed her hands on her hips. "Let me guess." She made her voice go low and attempted to imitate my bellow. "The boy stays here!"

"That's right!" I said.

"Gustave need's an education!" she said. "He can't even simplify fractions."

"I can teach him."

"How? When?" she demanded. "You're a very busy man. You've a business to run. You can't take five hours out of your day to help him with math, history, science, reading and writing."

"History and science he can learn out of reading." I defended. "If he has the math basics, we'll leave it at that. Writing, he can do."

"But it's more than that," she said. "He's a growing boy. He needs to be around people his own age. Boys his age will want to make new friends."

"Enough!" I yelled at her. She jumped. "He is not going to school! He is my son! My flesh and blood, not yours! No school!"

Idonea stared at me, tears welling up in her eyes. She dropped the plate she was holding and ran out of the room.

"Papa," Gustave said firmly. "You didn't need to yell at her. She made you crepes, your favorite for breakfast."

I glanced again I realized that he was right. I groaned and strode out of the kitchen just in time to hear the front door slam shut. I grabbed my coat and hat. I had to apologize and get her back before she ran off and got herself hurt.

"Gustave," I said. "Stay in the house until I get back. Understand?"

"Yes father."

I tore down the stairs and looked for Idonea. She was making her way down the street. I followed her after adjusting my hat and coat. Fortunately, it was early enough in the day that there weren't many people about. I buttoned my shirt while I trotted after her.

Several times she stumbled, but never fell. She then entered the Phantasma hotel. This confused me, who did she know there?

Raoul!

My anger grew. I followed her as she entered, asked for raoul's room number and went upstairs. I followed her at a safe distance.

She pounded on raoul's door and in a few moments he opened the door. I hastily ducked behind a potted tree.

"Idonea?" raoul said, concern in his voice. "What's wrong?"

To my shock, she threw her arms around raoul and cried. Raoul was taken by surprise as well, but he didn't hesitate to react. He picked her up bridal fashion and swept her into his room. He kicked the door shut.

Shock, kept me rooted to the floor. Anger took over and I wasn't going to loose another girl to raoul, even if I didn't love her.

I tried the door next to raoul's and it was unlocked. I went to the balcony and jumped onto Raoul's balcony. I could hear Idonea crying and raoul mumbling things to hear. I peered in to see he was holding her and she was calming down from a hyperventilation spell.

"Calm down," he said, his voice sounding calm, gentle, and yet somewhat firm. "What happened?"

She sniffled and inhaled, "I asked Gustave…. where he goes to school. He said, he didn't need to. I said….I'd talk with…Mr. Y."

It didn't escape my notice how she didn't say Erik. It didn't escape raoul's attention either.

"Gustave, ran out and Mr. Y came out and he yelled at me." her voice broke. "He practically said I'm not needed. I'll never forget what he said, "My flesh and blood, not yours!" she turned to raoul. "I feel so useless! What can I do?"

"Calm down first," raoul said. "Then listen to me." She nodded and he handed her an apple. She took a little bit, waiting for him to speak. Raoul leaned back in his seat. "I never knew him, never understood him. He even tried to kill me once."

"That, I believe." She said around the apple. "Raoul, I'm scared."

"Why?" he said.

"Felicity said he was touchy, but she didn't say she had a violent temper." She shook.

"Then leave," raoul said.

My heart stopped.

"I can't." she said. "I made a vow."

"So, you'll let him yell and frighten you to death?" raoul asked.

"I don't understand him!" she said, throwing her apple to the ground. "Last night, I had a nightmare and I attacked him with a poker. He didn't hit me or anything. He was very gentle, I could have sworn he was another man."

Raoul frowned, "he didn't hit you?"

"No." she said. "He even slept out on the couch."

"On the couch?" raoul's interest picked up.

"But then, he's so peculiar. I was talking about a cousin who'd been to Paris and I could feel the silent anger rolling off him. He changed the subject abruptly. He's like a, a crystal. Multiple sides of him, and I don't think I'll ever understand him." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Thank you for listening raoul. I'm sorry to be a bother."

"It's ok," raoul said wiping one of her tears away. "Without you, I'd have gone insane."

"I'm sure Christine loved you raoul."

"But she loved him more," raoul said bitterly.

"Raoul," she said gently. "Their love was a special love. A love that we can't understand, nor are we meant to understand it. It was the music that was the bond that can't be broken. There's nothing we could have done."

"Do you love him?" raoul asked.

"No." she said instantly. "I don't. I told myself I'd never fall in love again after, you know. I doubt if even he can break down my walls. He's harsh, temperamental and not understanding at all. Still," she said. "There's something about him."

"Like what?"

"Well, he can be pleasant company without talking to me. And when I need help he's there. Like yesterday, he didn't want to sit with me on the carousel, but he did. Because he knew I was scared." She sighed. "I don't know what the world did to him, but I'm not going to leave and add to that pain."

"If you change your mind," raoul said. "I'll be there."

She smiled, "thank you. But I won't change my mind raoul."

"I wonder if Christine felt like you," raoul said.

"She stayed with you raoul, to the very end." She said gently. "She could have gone after him and broken off the wedding."

"Why didn't she tell me about that night?"

"Would it have hurt you raoul?" he nodded. "That's why raoul. She did care. She wanted to spare you pain. People make stupid mistakes at times and they spend a lifetime paying for them."

I couldn't listen anymore. I felt so stupid for being angry with her about raoul earlier. They were just friends who shared each other's pain.

I remember telling her to call me Mr. Y until she'd earned the right to call me Erik. I hadn't given her a chance. Tonight we'd have to talk and learn about each other. I left the balcony and went to knock chagney's door.


	9. Making up

**Phantom Novelest: Don't break your hand! I don't see why you'd need to kill her. Idonea is acting so because she is upset.**

* * *

><p>Chapter nine<p>

It took me a few seconds to get the nerve to knock on the door.

"Come in." Raoul said.

Probably expecting room service.

I pushed the door open and let it close with a thump. Idonea had stiffened, as if she knew it was I before Raoul even said so. Raoul turned and immediately jumped up. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I came for my wife," I said putting special emphasis on the word wife.

Idonea jumped up and moved forward. Being unfamiliar with the lay of the room, she tripped over a chair and fell down. I reached her before Raoul.

"Idonea," I tried.

"Don't touch me!" she said.

I did though; I pulled her up from the ground. I took her hand and placed it on my face.

"Idonea, I'm sorry." Her hand stiffened, but I noticed her fingers couldn't refrain from searching my face. Trying to invision my face in her hands. "I'm extremely sorry, for loosing my temper. I'll make it up to you, just come back. Gustave is worried too."

She sniffed, "will he go to school?"

I was silent for a while, "I never went to school Idonea."

Surprise was in her face, "but you're…so learned. You've been everywhere."

"I learned what I know from reading for the books were my only companions. I don't trust the world or anything out there."

"Erik," she said firmly. "I went to school. Those were some of the most wonderful and hardest days of my life. I experienced joy from succeeding at spelling. I experience tears from being bullied, but even that itself was a blessing. I learned how become a stronger person and judge of character. You can't hide Gustave from the world because of what it did to you." Her tone softened. "I don't know what it did to you and you don't know what it did to me. But, we're going to have to trust each other if we're going to make this thing work."

"I promise, I'll try to control my temper."

"And I promise, not to jump in with a quick remark and add fuel to the fire there."

"I'm sorry," I said rubbing her arms.

"I'm sorry too. My mouth always gets the better of me. When I'm scared," her voice trembled. "I say things I don't mean."

I pulled her close and hugged her. I felt her arms creep up my shoulders and she embraced me back. I exhaled and rocked her. Christine's face flashed in my mind and I loosened my grip and broke the embrace.

Idonea turned toward where Raoul was standing and smiled. "Thank you."

I took Idonea's arm and helped her out of the room. Raoul watched us depart the room. Idonea held tight to my arm as we descended the stairs. A good thing, her foot caught on a corner of the carpet and she tripped. Had I not been holding her, she would have fallen.

I swept her up bridal fashion and carried her down the stairs. "You can't carry me around every obstacle." She defended.

"I can't let you fall over every obstacle."

She scowled, "Mr. Y, this is embarrassing and I can walk on my own feet. I must weigh a ton and it's not seemly."

"Would you go out to dinner with me?"

"That's fine. Make sure it'll have food Gustave will like."

"I meant just you and i."

Idonea stiffened as I set her at the foot of the stairs. I had to rethink what I said. _Did I ask her out?_

She stared at me, "you mean, the two of us? Like, on a date?"

"Yes." My words sounded dry and uneasy to my own ears.

"Why?" she asked.

I didn't know the answer for that question. "Does it matter?"

"I want to know why out of the blue I'm suddenly about to be wined and dined." She said. "If it's an apology, that's fine. If it's pity, I'm not interested."

"I don't pity you!" I snapped. An arched brow of her warned me I was getting too worked up. I exhaled. "I want to take you to dinner."

"Why?" she persisted.

I groaned, "what's with all the questions?"

"I'm sorry." She said. "But I'm only a common girl and when any gentleman wants to take me to dinner I'm apt to be a little curious."

I led her out of the hotel, "you act as if I'm the first man to ask you out to dinner."

"Actually," she said. "You're the third."

I couldn't refrain a laugh, "honestly, with your looks and wit, what man in his right mind wouldn't?"

She tightened her grip on my arm. "The first ended in disaster. Raoul asked me to dinner yesterday, because he wanted to talk. And then you asked me out, so naturally I'd like to know why."

"Well, shall we call it our 'getting to know each other' dinner?"

She smiled, "all right. Where are we going?"

I rubbed my head, "uhh, someone mentioned something about a masquerade ball at Romanoff's."

"Romanoff's? Sound's pretty fancy."

"It is, but as you said, I have expensive taste."

She laughed uneasily, "true."

Then it dawned on me. She was worried about embarrassing herself.

"It'll be ok." I said. "If you need a costume, let me know and I'll have a barrage of tailors sent your way."

"That's not necessary." She said.

I stopped and turned her to face me, although I knew she could only see the outline of my face. "Idonea, I want to make you feel comfortable there as well. I can also afford to have thirty tailors at work here every day for ten months. Please, choose whatever costume you want."

* * *

><p>I fidgeted with my bow tie and Gustave chuckled. I scowled at him; "I'll get you when you're eighteen."<p>

He laughed aloud this time; "I can't help it. You look so nervous." I made a face at him. Gustave turned serious. "Are you in love with her?"

That made me sober. I knelt beside him. "Gustave, there was only your mother, and there always will be your mother. However, she is my wife now, and I want you to grow up without memories of Idonea and I fighting, yelling, screaming, crying and not speaking to each other. I want us to try and learn something about the other. I believe it's possible for us to become friends and live together comfortably."

"Good." Gustave smiled. "I like her."

I smiled and miss fleck came out. "Are you two ready for the unveiling?"

"Unveiling?" Gustave asked. "Like a statue."

"More like when a butterfly," miss fleck smirked. "Becomes a bird of paradise."

"Ridiculous." Idonea said as she gave her sister a playful shove. "The tailors did their best."

I stood up and the cane I'd been holding fell to the floor. Gustave was staring, mouth wide open.

Idonea wore a sleeveless white gown with a full skirt. The top of the gown dipped down into a v-like point. It would have been quite scandalous, except, she had a thin white material that was fashioned with long sleeves that clung to her shoulders and arms. White glittered sequins were on that part of the dress. A deep purple ribbon went around, just below her bust line. But the unique thing about the gown was on the left side; a huge cluster of baby pink roses. Teal fringes streamed down to the floor from the roses. Her hair was put up in a loose French style hairdo with more pink roses peeking in and out from her dark locks.

"You look beautiful." Gustave said, his voice startling me back into the world.

I picked up my cane as Idonea kissed Gustave's cheek. "Thank you." She turned towards me, "I wish I could see your face now."

"Father is stunned."

She giggled which faded as I stepped closer and took her hands and placed them on my chest. She could probably feel my rapidly beating heart under the material. She smiled and traced the lines of my coat and rubbed the material.

"Very good make. I had no idea you were so tall." I was only about six inches taller than she was. She hesitated at my bow tie. "May I, touch your mask?"

That hit me hard. Most people didn't ask to touch my mask. I remember Christine had ripped my mask off my face.

"Yes." My voice was quiet. "But don't take it off."

"I won't." her voice was timid.

Miss fleck's eyes were wide in amazement as were Gustave's. Idonea's hands were feather light as she traced each detail of the mask. Her hands went back behind my head, touching the ties. My breath hitched, but I waited for her to rip the mask off.

It didn't come.

She brought the hand back to the front of my face and she squeezed her eyes shut and touched my face with both hands, one on either side of my face. Trying to invision my face in her mind.

"You look very handsome." She said. "I had no idea."

Words fled me, all I could stammer was. She blushed as I took her arm, "we better get going. You have your mask?"

She nodded and gripped her pink evening bag tightly. As I helped her down the stairs, miss fleck called, "don't hurry back too soon!"

"Good night felicity." I said.

"Felicity," Gustave asked innocently. "Is that your first name miss fleck?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Idonea giggled and leaned close to whisper, "I can't believe you did that. She hate's her name."

"Well, I hate her meddling. Therefore, that makes us even. But you do look beautiful Idonea."

"thank you Erik."


	10. The date

Chapter ten

I was doubting my sanity for suggesting Romanoff's. The masquerade party only allowed the highest of the upper class. I was forced reveal my identity as the elusive Mr. Y and I didn't have a moments peace after that. Waiters appeared out of nowhere to see that I had everything that I needed. Finally, I selected the waiter who didn't bother me, told him he had the job of servicing, and only to come when I motioned for him.

Idonea was nervous throughout the meal. Everyone's eyes were on her. Knowing someone's looking at you and not being able to see them is very nerve wracking. She hardly ate her salad and twice almost upset her wine. She finally set down the silverware and looked as if she'd burst into tears.

I stood up and pulled out her chair for her.

"Mr. Y," she asked. "What are you doing?"

"I think under the circumstances you might call me Erik." I said as I pulled her onto the dance floor while the orchestra played a waltz. I drew her close to me and she relaxed somewhat.

I started slowly, waiting for her to gain confidence. Then moving somewhat faster as the waltz allowed and waltzing her all over the floor. I avoided couples with ease. Idonea tilted her head back slightly, a pleasurable smile on her lips. I never had the opportunity to please a woman when dancing and Idonea's reaction was all I'd ever hoped for.

The dance ended all too soon. As I politely applauded the orchestra Idonea hugged me. My hands stilled and hovered around her back, unsure of what to do.

"Thank you," she breathed. "That was…..wonderful."

words left me completely. I could only stare at Idonea. I could tell from the look on her face that she wasn't lying to me.

"I take it," she said. "no one's said that to you before."

I shook my head, "no one."

"is there a place where we can get some fresh air?" she asked.

I frowned at her, "where's your wrap? Did you give to the doorman?"

"I didn't bring one." She said.

"didn't bring one!" I was astounded. "why not?"

"I never get cold." She flashed a smile. "I'm a cold blooded animal, cold can't hurt me."

"so you say," I said leading her outside. "but if you shiver, you will wear my coat."

"ok, husband."

I couldn't resist smiling. Idonea, had a laid back sense of humor. Christine was nothing like her. Christine never made me laugh, she made me smile a few times. However, the thing that distinguished the real difference between the two of them was Idonea stood up to me. Christine always cowered. Even when Idonea was scared, she'd stand up to me.

It was a chilly November night. Idonea leaned against the cool rail and inhaled. "is there a felicity in the world more superior that this?"

"it's a nice night."

"is there a moon?" she asked.

I glanced up, it was that kind of night that I remembered so many years ago. "the moon is full and the stars are plentiful. When you speak, you can see the smoke."

"I used to love those nights when I was a kid."

"if you don't mind my asking, how were you blinded? From birth?"

she hesitated before responding. "a stray bullet. The doctors said I had escaped any permanent damage and I should consider myself lucky."

"you should."

"I do Erik," she said. "it's just that. I miss seeing the sky and being able to walk without tripping, falling and bumping into people. But I'd….really like to know, the face of the man I married."

I winced, "you wouldn't. I'm horrible."

"Raoul and Gustave had said Christine was very beautiful." I thought I detected a note of bitterness in her voice. "if she was that beautiful and you were so horrible; why did she fall in love with you? As best as my hands can tell, Raoul is very handsome. Gustave says your eyes are blue."

"two tone." I corrected. "one is like a cloudy gray blue."

"blue is blue. My mother has one brown and green. I used to think they were stunning." She cleared her throat. "back to you. Gustave also said because of the distortion you have thin, blonde hair underneath a dark brown wig." She blushed. "From what my hands have been able to see, with the mask on, you're every bit as handsome as Raoul."

I stared at her.

"Christine could see what you were underneath the mask and distortion. I'm trying Erik, honestly. But not seeing makes it difficult and I still have to learn your emotions. I can't look at the beauty underneath, I have to listen and envision the beauty there." She turned and traced a pattern on the rail. "and you, were you born with that deformity?"

I cleared my throat. She waited patiently for me to speak. "yes. Unlike you, I was an only child. My father abandoned my mother when I was born so she blamed me and despised me."

"I'm sorry Erik. It wasn't your fault."

"excuse me," we turned to see Raoul standing there. He grinned. "I thought it was you two but I wasn't sure."

"what are you doing here?" Idonea asked. "Phantasma not grand enough for you?"

"no," he said. "after our little run in earlier I decided to check into another hotel."

"wise choice." I said.

A tap on my shoulder caused me to turn. A distinguished young man a few years older than Raoul was standing there, "excuse me. I'm Mr. Terrance, I own this establishment. Would I be right in assuming that you're Mr. Y?"

I bit back a groan and forced a smile as I offered him my hand, "I am."

Idonea appeared beside me and tucked her arm into mine. Recognition flashed in his eyes, "Idonea?"

Idonea stiffened and her arm trembled . she tucked herself into my side. Worried, I let go of his hand and whispered, "Are you all right?"

She nodded but didn't answer.

"Idonea and I were friends once." He said with a carefree laugh.

From my wife's reaction, I doubted that. Still I played along. "oh. What was it you wanted of me?"

"well, I've heard of your musical abilities and I wondered if you'd be good enough to play for the audience."

I hesitated, I suspected Idonea wanted to go home, "I don't know."

"please," Idonea asked, her voice sounded timid. "the song from the carousel."

I nodded and caressed her face with my hand. "for you Idonea." She winced but didn't shy away from me. I had many questions to ask her for when we got back.

I took her hand and lead her up to the piano. I moved to one side and lifted her up on the piano lid. "better they have something better to look at than me."

She shook her head, "I meant it Erik, you are handsome."

I sat down at the piano and motioned for the lights to be dimmed. I waited for the mood and launched into music of the night. I kept my gaze on her and sang the words to Idonea. To my surprise, the words didn't bring back memories and I wondered if I'd been as deeply in love with Christine as I should have been. Or had Idonea completely rewritten my music of the night overnight?

* * *

><p>"so did you two have fun?" miss fleck asked the moment we got up the stairs.<p>

"it was enjoyable." I said. "how about you?"

she rolled her eyes, "why bother with a babysitter? He stayed at the piano all evening. I should have sold tickets! Good night."

"goodnight." Idonea said as her sister slid down the banister.

I groaned, "I hate it when people do that."

"I used to love it," Idonea confessed. "but now I can't." she went to the bedroom door and hesitated. "Are you sleeping on the couch again tonight?"

"yes." I said. "you need your space."

"I feel….so guilty. You've been so nice to me."

I placed a finger on her lips, "goodnight."

She smiled, "goodnight."

I went to the bathroom and changed, glad to be out of those things. I had gone to the kitchen for a drink when I heard Idonea walking around.

"Erik?" she whispered.

"in the kitchen." I said. I was shocked to find her still in her dress. "what do you need?"

"I'm sorry," she was blushing red as she stepped up to me. "felicity helped me with my corset and," she dropped her gaze. "I can't untie the knot."

"oh." I myself felt a trifle uneasy. I turned on the light in the kitchen and pulled her in. "turn around."

She obeyed. I pushed her long dark tresses aside. I noted she'd unbuttoned the gown, then I saw the problem. Miss fleck had tied the corset at the top so she couldn't reach them, then shoved the strings behind the contraptions so I'd have to reach down her back to get the strings out.

I felt my own face heating, "let me know, if you want your sister fired for this. My hand...is going to be touching your back." The moment my hand slid down her back Idonea tensed. "I'm sorry."

"you're my husband." She said, but she sounded as if she were reminding herself. I untied the knots and the corset fell away. Idonea inhaled deeply, "thank you."

But I was noticing the condition of my wife's back. Her thin chemise couldn't hide the scars I'd recognized because I had them on my own back.

She'd been beaten.


	11. Scars

**Katdancer: And I thank you for reviewing. It's your interest in this story that is keeping my speedy updates so speedy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter eleven<p>

"Thank you," Idonea said as she brushed her hair back over her shoulders. "Goodnight Erik."

I gripped her by the shoulders and turned her around to face me. Although she couldn't read my emotions, I needed to read her face. "What happened?"

She blinked, "what happened where?"

"To your back," her face instantly grew pale. "I can see the marks."

She yanked her dress back up over herself and glared at me. "I don't want to talk about it."

I gripped her wrist with my left hand and unbuttoned my shirt with my other. "You're going to have to. I need to know."

"What it felt like?" she spat. "How I felt like while that….filthy excuse for a human being took advantage of me? What he looked like?" I shrugged out of my top and it hit the ground. Idonea's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

I took her hand and placed it on my back. Idonea jumped at the touch of my skin. Her wide eyes grew puzzled as she felt the whip marks on my back.

"What?" her voice came out as a confused whisper.

I let go of her hand and both her hands traveled along the expanse of my back. I could hear her muttering thing, but couldn't quite make it out.

I turned back to Idonea; she had tears in her eyes. "Erik. Why?"

I exhaled. I didn't want to relive that horrible nightmare. But if it helped me know my wife better, I'd have to. "My mother sold me to gypsies when I was ten. I was soon billed as 'the devil's child'. My taskmaster delighted in whatever pain he could inflict on me. Physically and emotionally. I lived that way for five years, until I escaped."

I couldn't tell her I killed the taskmaster; I was to earn her trust. Not frighten her away in fear of me murdering her in a fit of anger.

She sniffled, "I'm sorry, Erik." I waited for her to speak. She inhaled and spoke slowly. "I I've never, ever told anyone this. Not even felicity."

"Take your time," I said as I held her in my arms. "Take your time."

"I lost my sight, because of the kidnapping. I was kidnapped, on my first date. I was abused and beaten for a week." She shuddered and her nails dug into my back. "My parents were ashamed of me and have tried forcing me off on the first man. But I hated them." She spat. "They only wanted my money and wouldn't hesitate taking a mistress."

"Why marry me?" I asked.

She stilled, choosing her words carefully. "I know you're in love with Christine."

That, for some reason, stung. I felt as a husband would as if he'd been caught cheating with another woman by his wife. But I didn't know why.

"You still are and always will be." She said. "I could tell you weren't wanting a full marriage like others. I also didn't have to worry about mistresses or money. My parents also had said they were going to make me marry … Mr. Terrance."

I couldn't refrain from making a face, "him, the fellow at Romanoff's?"

She nodded. "I admit, I was put off by your temper. But, I heard you and Gustave together and realized you couldn't be like that always. With you, I had a chance, no matter how slim to find some happiness. So, I chose you." She drew back and smiled, "I'm glad I did. I am happy."

"I can't promise the pain will go away Idonea." I said wiping one of her tears away. "But, it will lighten. Thank you for telling me, and for the second time, the fop was right."

Idonea smiled, "the second time? What was the first time?"

I didn't need to go into that right now, so I changed the subject. "It's a long story and it's almost one in the morning."

She frowned, "I don't feel sleepy, but I should go to bed. Goodnight." Idonea stepped back and I realized her arms were still around my shoulders. Idonea stilled, and then she blushed when she realized she'd been holding me. I was only dressed in my sleeping pants. She gripped her skirts and said hastily, "good night Erik."

"Good night, Idonea,"

She stopped in mid flight and turned back. Her face, a glowing pink in the light. She nodded, then she scurried out of the kitchen. I picked up my nightshirt and stared at it. My mind struggling to grasp what had just happened between us.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back in time for lunch." I informed Idonea.<p>

"Ok." She said with a smile. "If not, I'll bring you down something."

"That's not necessary."

"I don't mind." She assured me. "I'd be glad to do it."

"Did you two have a good time last night?" Gustave asked.

I glanced at Idonea, sure enough her cheeks turned pink and I knew she was thinking about last night.

"Yes, we got to know each other better."

Idonea nodded, "yes, you didn't tell me your father was such a good dancer."

Now Gustave stared at me, "you danced with her?"

Idonea laughed, "I'd say floated."

"Floated?" Gustave asked.

"Idonea's just paying a compliment." I decided to change the subject. "And Gustave, next week you will be going to school." Idonea dropped the spoon she'd been washing and Gustave's mouth sagged open. "We'll give a try for three months and see how things go." I checked my watch. "I gotta go."

I hugged Gustave and walked over to Idonea. I don't know why I did, but I gave her a hug. I didn't expect anything back except for her to stiffen. But she didn't, she actually hugged me back. It was a swift hug, but I definitely felt the mood in the atmosphere change.

I was three blocks away from the house when I remembered that I'd left my briefcase on the piano. I groaned and trotted back to the house, when I pushed the door open I heard Gustave yelling something.

"Run!" Idonea screamed. "Gustave run!"

A man's voice, I couldn't place shouted. "Go for help you brat and she gets it!" he roared. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing!"

A sharp crack and a cry from Idonea let me know that the man had hit her. My blood boiled.

"Gustave run!" Idonea screamed. "Go get Erik!"

I charged up the stairs and I bumped into Gustave halfway on the stairs.

"Papa! Hurry he's hurting her!"

"Go get Mr. Squelch I ordered. He's in the big tent." Idonea screamed and my blood ran cold at it's almost inhuman sound. "Hurry!"

Gustave raced down the stair and I charged up the stairs. The sight that met my eyes chilled me to the bone. The man had Idonea pinned on the couch kissing her. Her gown was ripped badly and her face was blanched white with terror.

I grabbed him off her; I punched him in the jaw. It was Mr. Terrance!

I was shocked. "How dare you!" I roared my anger over the boiling point.

Idonea was crying hysterically, I would have slapped her face except Mr. Terrance had already hit her. A huge print tainted both sides of her face.

"Idonea!" I shouted as Mr. Terrance came at me, fists doubled. "Go downstairs! Wait for Gustave!"

Somehow, in her state she understood me. She went towards the stairs. Fortunately, Mr. Terrance was no fighter. I gave him a good sock in his jaw. Crack! It broke. The sound of his pain was music to my ears.

Then, he stood up and turned towards the stairs. I lurched for him but he was faster. He grabbed Idonea and as she screamed, he threw her down the stairs!

Her skirt tore in my hand and I missed her. Mr. Terrance grabbed me by the coat and punched me in the stomach. I went down for a moment. I came up and socked him and I heard Gustave scream and I realize he'd found Idonea at the foot of the stairs.

"Master?" Mr. Squelch yelled as he charged up the stair.

"Oh my gosh," miss fleck screamed. "Someone get help! Please!"

I punched him once more and turned to Mr. Squelch. "Take care of him! He was attempting to rape my wife. I want him arrested and jailed now!"

Mr. squelch grabbed him and Mr. Terrance yelled threats as I ran down the stairs. Idonea was unconscious, her head in felicity's lap. I knelt beside her checking for a pulse; it was steady. It was the blood on her head that worried me.

"We have to stop the bleeding." I said transferring her head to my lap. "Miss fleck, tear off some of her petticoat. Gustave, some water."

He nodded and ran upstairs. Miss fleck tore the petticoat as she cried. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you at the hospital." I said brushing her hair out of her face. "Now is not the time."


	12. Sight

Chapter twelve

Gustave paced the Phantasma hospital halls like an expectant father. It would have been amusing, had he been an expectant father. No boy deserved to be through such torture.

"I don't understand it." Miss fleck said with a sniff. "Why would he be abusing her?"

"I suspect he was the man who raped her."

"Impossible." She said. "Mr. Terrance had been a friend of the family for years."

"Some friend!" I hissed. "I saw him throw her down the stairs. My son saw him hit and thank God he left before he began to rape her. She saw him yesterday and she practically clung to me all through the evening. And what was the idea of knotting her corset so I would have to undo it?"

"Three reasons." She said. "1:she'd hide those whip marks from you as long as she could. 2: You needed to know. 3: she needed to see if it made any difference to you."

"Why should it make an difference to me?" I snapped. "It wasn't her fault."

"Not every man sees it that way. They see the scars. You two talked about it didn't you?"

"Yes."

"So it was worth it wasn't it? My sister doesn't talk to me about it. I've tried, but she locks her feelings away."

"Father," Gustave said. "Here comes Dr. Gangle."

Miss fleck and I jumped up. Dr. Gangle had a smile on his face. "Ok, she broke her arm in the fall and we have it in a sling. She had a mild concussion and was out for a while. She's waking now."

"When can we bring her home?" I asked.

Dr. Gangle frowned slightly, "I'd like to keep her for three days, to make sure everything's all right." He leaned closer. "Erik, her body though is covered in bruises. It will take almost a year before they go away."

"Thank you for informing me."

He led me aside from the others; "did you know about the extent of her injuries before you married her?"

"No." I said.

"She's scarred on her stomach, permanently. Her legs and hips as well."

"Dr. Gangle," I said patiently. "I'm aware that my wife had been beaten. That happened years ago."

"This man, gave her no mercy." He said with an angry growl. "She's been using powder to cover up the worst of the scratches."

"Dr." I said patiently. "Please, I'd like my wife to tell me these things. It will be difficult, but I know that these things won't heal if we don't talk about them."

"May we see her?" miss fleck asked anxiously.

He hesitated, then nodded. "Five minutes." At my frown he asked. "Fine, ten minutes, for the husband." He led us down the hall to her room.

Idonea looked like she was soundly sleeping in her bed. Felicity and Gustave reached her first.

Felicity cried, "Idonea? Sister."

I sat down next to her and gripped her left hand; I glanced at the wedding band and ran my thumb over it. I glanced at her face; a pink tinge on her face told me where he'd struck her.

"Idonea?" I said. She stirred faintly. I gripped her hand tighter and called her name. "Idonea?"

She let out a moan, "Erik?" her eyes fluttered open as she looked in my direction. "Erik?"

Then, her eyes grew huge. She gasped and tears began to flow out of her eyes as she sat up in bed and cried out when she moved her arm.

I pushed her back down gently, "Idonea, relax."

She began shrieking and crying. Miss fleck jumped up and ran for Dr. Gangle.

Gustave followed my lead and gripped her hand. "Miss Idonea, papa's here. The man's gone."

Then Idonea screamed the words that stopped my heart. "I CAN SEE!"

I let go of her as if her touch had burned me. Gustave stared at her in shock. "I CAN SEE!" She sobbed. "Gustave, you're wearing a red sweater with yellow and black thread. Hold up a certain amount of fingers." He held up three. "Three!"

Gustave squealed and hugged her. I couldn't. Now Idonea could see, I hadn't even entertained that possibility. I turned my back to her and rubbed my head.

Dr. Gangle came in with felicity, "all right, calm down."

"Felicity!" she said. "What a peculiar outfit. I thought you hated green feathers. You even pierced your ears!"

Miss fleck stared.

"She can see!" Gustave said.

Miss fleck started crying. I couldn't handle it. I turned and stalked out of the room.

"Erik!" Idonea called after me. "Erik, wait!"

I closed the door on her calls. How could this happen? My once blind wife could now see again. And how, could I keep her from seeing the monstrosities of my face?

* * *

><p>I didn't go to the hospital. Gustave vainly tried to coax me out to see her but I refused. I didn't know what to do with her. I'd never show her my face. No one could see the real me under the hideousness. Christine barely could and Gustave, well he was part of me, he could see.<p>

The sound of a slamming door made my head throb, "Gustave," I yelled. "Don't slam the door."

"Sorry!" he said as he came up the stairs slowly, that was peculiar. For he typically ran up the stairs.

I soon saw why. He was helping Idonea up the stairs. Her violet eyes were wide in amazement as she took in the layout of the house.

Now that she can see, she'll change the whole house.

"This is amazing!" she said. "I had no idea it was so lovely."

"Father designed it." He explained.

Idonea paused at the stairs. I stood up and crossed my arms in front of me. She gave Gustave a little pat.

"Go, I want to talk to Erik."

"Mr. Y." I said.

Hurt flashed in her eyes. She gave him a tap, "I'll be fine."

"I won't hurt you!" I snapped.

"She's still weak father," Gustave explained. "She could barely make it up the stairs."

"It's ok, Gustave." She said softly. "Please."

I didn't want to see Gustave go. But the conversation coming was inevitable. The thump of the door told me the storm would begin.


	13. The choice

**Katdancer: Yes he should, but we know why he's so worried.**

* * *

><p>Chapter thirteen<p>

Idonea stood there, trembling slightly. She wore white dress, similar to the one Christine had wore that night in the lair with her and Raoul. Ironic, considering that once again, this was the point of no return.

I glared at her, waiting for her to speak.

She stepped closer until we were close enough to touch. Her violet eyes studying every inch of my face. She reached out timidly and touched my face with her hands. She closed her eyes and smiled.

A faint sigh escaped her lips, "it's you." She opened her eyes. "I wasn't sure. I had no idea I had married such a distinguished, attractive man."

I gripped her by her wrists and pulled her hands down, "yes, you had an attractive husband." I spat.

She frowned, "Erik, what's the matter?"

"I'm getting our marriage annulled."

She stared at me. Her voice broke, "you don't mean that!"

"I do!"

She stared at me in shock. Then she grew angry. "Oh, I get it! It's because I can see again! Right?"

"That's right!" I snapped. "There hasn't been a woman yet who could see beyond me."

"How dare you!" she slapped my unmasked side and I grabbed my face in shock. No woman smacked my face before!

"After all those things we shared I thought you knew me better than that! I thought you liked me a little! I thought you were my friend!" she screeched. "Did you enjoy me saying all those things? I hope you feel proud of yourself! You are a master liar and a bigger snake charmer than Raoul could ever be!"

The doorbell rang and she screamed down the stairs, "come on up! The party's upstairs!" she turned back to me. "I swore I'd honor my vows and if that's the way you want it! Fine!"

"Idonea?" we both turned to see Raoul standing there with three roses. Red, white and pink. He frowned at me. "What are you doing, monster? She just got out of the hospital."

"I hope for your sake," Idonea gasped. "You're calling him a monster because of the way he's acting not because of the way his face is." She frowned. "I don't care about that! You saved my life! You treated me with kindness and respect! You helped me move on!" she burst into tears. "And I cared for you!"

Shock washed over me like a bucket of ice.

"I cared for you!" she screeched. "I had this picture in my mind and you just shattered it!" she took the roses from Raoul. "Thank you!" she then went into our room and locked the door.

Raoul went and hammered on the door. "Idonea."

She didn't answer him.

Raoul turned to me. "I thought she was in bed. I heard about the attack and I came to see if she and Gustave are all right. And I find you," his handsome face distorted. "Yelling at her! What did she do to you?"

"Nothing!" I said. "I simply told her we are getting our marriage annulled!"

I paused. I couldn't believe I had told him that. A strange light came into his eyes. He walked over to the door and knocked on it again. "Idonea, it's me Raoul. Can I talk to you please?"

We stood there. Nothing happened. I let out a short laugh, "nice try. Now leave my house!"

At that moment, the door clicked open. Idonea peeked through, her face streaming with tears. "Come in."

Raoul came in. I heard the door lock behind her again. I went to the piano and began pounding away at the keys. I pounded until my fingers began to ache. I exhaled and regained control of my emotions. I began to play music of the night with fire and I heard the song as I'd never heard it before.

When it finished, I closed the lid on the piano and exhaled. I looked up to see Idonea and Raoul standing there in the doorway. Idonea wasn't crying, she had a faint smile on her lips.

Raoul traced her lips with his finger, "Are you sure Idonea?"

She nodded. "I'll let you know when I talk to Erik. I promise."

Raoul hugged her and it hit me.

Was Raoul in love with Idonea? I contained my anger as I watched my wife embrace him. Then I wondered, is this how Raoul felt all those years knowing I'd fathered Gustave; knowing Christine was staying with him out of devotion while he loved her?

Idonea walked Raoul to the stairs, "I'll give you my answer tomorrow, at the party. I promise."

"I'll be looking for you Idonea."

She smiled, "I'll be looking for you."

Raoul leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She blushed, but didn't push him away. He picked up his hat and went down the stairs. Idonea watched him descend until he was out of sight.

She turned back to me and walked over in calculating moves. Her eyes were red but there was a glow in them that hadn't been there before.

"Erik," she said in collected voice. "I have something to tell you. But before I begin, may I have your word of honor that you will be silent until I have finished speaking?"

I nodded, "you have it."

She inhaled and began, "while you were pounding away at the piano, Raoul was soothing me and calming me down." She gazed deep into my eyes. "He kissed me, Erik."

I almost exploded right there. But I remember my word.

"Not on the cheek, but on the mouth. Not in the manner of a friend but in the way a man loves a woman. At that moment, I realized something." She inhaled. "I care for and Raoul, both. But both are very different emotions, Erik and both are very strong.

Raoul is kind, gentle, and very attentive towards me. I care for him, but I don't feel completely safe around him because I don't know him at all. He doesn't appreciate the finer things in life like you.

You, when the situation demands, can be kind, gentle and attentive. But little things always send us at each other's throats. Even when you and I are at our worst moments, I know you won't hit because you and I both know abuse at its worst form. I trust you. But you, don't trust me, you see me as a shallow female to be turned by the sight of your face. My feelings for you never changed until you announced to me that our marriage was off.

Raoul, also asked me when and if you annulled our marriage, to take a chance with him." My heart stopped. "But I told him I'd think on it. There are two choices here. But I owe you for taking care of me and keeping me safe as you promised. I don't want to hurt you or Gustave for even though as you've reminded me, "he's your flesh and blood. Not mine." If I do stay, I want to be given every consideration as a mother. I am your wife, and by nature, his mother.

I'm very tempted to stay here Erik. All I ask of you is trust and a little kindness. Raoul and his world is very tempting, but your world and life of music appeals to me also." She inhaled. "That's all I have to say on the matter. I told Raoul I'd give him my answer tonight. Do you have anything you want to say?"

I sat there in silence. Idonea had said a lot for me to digest. Some of it made sense and some of it didn't. I didn't doubt Idonea's feelings, they was genuine. She was extremely honest with me, told it to me straight, even if it hurt.

I stood up and walked towards her. She shifted a little, but didn't shrink away. For a moment I stared at her, not sure what to do.

"Yes, Erik?"

I leaned forward and kissed Idonea, on the mouth. Idonea stiffened. The seconds passed and her arms came up around my shoulders. Idonea's mouth was warm, and inviting; the taste of her lips almost washed the memory of Christine's lips away.

I broke the kiss and stepped away from Idonea. She stared at me.

"Make your choice Idonea," I said. "Before things get worse."


	14. Unusual way

**Katdancer: Granted.**

* * *

><p>Chapter fourteen<p>

I straightened Gustave's tie and patted his head. "Ready?"

He nodded, "yes sir." He hesitated then asked, "papa, is Idonea going to leave us?"

I looked down at him. I knew what the answer was. Idonea was going to leave, it was obvious. She'd said as much. Sure, she said she was torn, but I knew what the answer was. I'd been through this before; she was going to leave.

"I don't know Gustave," I said honestly.

"Don't you like her father?"

I nodded, "I do, at times. But Gustave, she wants love and I can't give it to her."

"Then why'd you kiss her?" he asked.

"Were you peeking?" I asked.

"A little," he admitted. "But I am involved too remember? Why papa?"

I exhaled, "Gustave, you can tell many things about a kiss. You can often tell emotions clearer that way. Mine, was just a simple way of telling her what she can expect if she chooses me."

"Is she in love with stepfather Raoul?"

"Stepfather?" I frowned. "Where'd you pick that up?"

"She said, I should call her stepmother and Raoul stepfather, as a form of respect."

I nodded, "she'd be right."

"If she did go with Raoul, would I have to go with them?"

Before I could answer, the doorbell rang. "Could you get that?" Idonea called.

I didn't answer. I was actually looking for the chance to escape. Gustave followed me down the stairs to see miss fleck waiting all smiles. "Am I late?" she gushed. "How does she look?"

"I haven't seen her." I said.

"You're kidding." She said. "Idonea designed this dress and it's almost scandalous."

"You know me," Idonea called, her voice drawing nearer. "Always wanting to make a grand entrance.

I turned and my eyes almost bugged out. The dress was unlike anything I've ever seen. The black material clung loosely to her shape and one shoulder was bare. Red ruffles traced along the edge of the shoulder. The black material ended about four inches below her knees. Five layers of red, white, red, white and red material split in the middle and revealed her feet in crimson red shoes.

She smiled and tossed her hair, which was hanging loose and pinned to one side. "Do you like it?"

I could only stare at her. The dress was almost scandalous, for an evening gown.

She smiled, "I guess that means yes." With that, she flounced into the carriage.

Gustave looked at me before muttering. "This is going to an interesting night."

* * *

><p>Interesting, was a bad adjective.<p>

All the men stared at Idonea and most of the women hovered around her begging for where she'd designed it. But awkward reigned supreme when Raoul showed up. He immediately went to Idonea and practically stayed there with her.

Gustave was indulging in sweets and chatting with some boys his age. The girls, at his age scared him. So he stayed clear from them.

I watched Idonea as she danced with Raoul. Our eyes only met once, before I walked outside for some air. I thought I saw, for a moment, a trace of sadness in her eyes, but I wasn't sure.

I didn't escape long, for by the time I reached the door miss fleck had latched on to my arm.

"No you don't!" she said. "Idonea's going to sing."

I frowned as my heart sank, "she sings?"

"She's not a soprano, an alto."

I groaned, "I hate female alto's."

I received a good kick for that. "Stop it Erik," she said with a glare. "We can't all be like Christine." I stiffened at that remark. "Christine is gone, you married Idonea. She loves you Erik."

I jumped, "impossible. We haven't even been married a week."

"You have been married a week." She said. "Well, that is if you're including the three days she was in the hospital."

"I don't love her." I said. "She knows that."

"Can't, don't or won't?" she asked. "If you didn't care for her, then why didn't you annul the marriage when you had the chance earlier? Or is it because that you didn't want to loose her to Raoul as you lost Christine to raoul? Or is it Gustave? Maybe it's all of those reasons, but I believe it's because you care." She shook her head. "If you could have heard her when we talked about you in the hospital. I didn't even know it was you she was talking about."

"She must have been delirious."

"No. She puts on that tough act because she knows you wouldn't believe her." She shook her head. "I said you wouldn't act like that, but I see I was wrong. You've got a special person right under your nose. I hope you have the sense to realize it."

"Ladies and gentlemen, my sister has requested I sing a song for everyone so I shall do my best." Everyone chuckled. She cleared her throat, "well, Gustave and I collaborated on a piece of music and with a little persuasion I believe we can get him up here." A red faced Gustave made it to the stage amid the applauding people. Idonea gave him a squeeze as he sat down at the piano. "Gustave put the music together to the lyrics I've put together. I call it, Unusual Way."

A cleared her throat and nodded at Gustave, he started off weakly in the intro. But the passion was in his playing.

Idonea had a nice enough voice. But I was focused on the words that she was singing. _In a very unusual way, one time I needed you. In a very unusual way, you were my friend. Maybe it lasted a day; maybe it lasted an hour. But somehow it will never end._

Gustave played a brief interlude, but I got the idea. I moved towards the door, to leave. Raoul had won again.

_In a very unusual way, I think I'm in love with you. In a very unusual way, I want to cry. Something inside me goes weak, something inside me surrenders. And you're the reason why. _

Something in the emphasis in the way she said you, made me turn. She was looking at me. _You're the reason why. _I watched Idonea carefully. She held my gaze though. _You don't know what you do to me; you don't have a clue. _She then pointed at me. _You can't tell what it's like to be me looking at you. It scares me so that I can hardly speak. _

Her eyes beckoned and I walked towards Idonea, slowly. I stood in front of her, studying her. She was shaking slightly. _In a very unusual way, I owe what I am to you. Thought at times it appears I won't stay, I'll never go. How could I ever forget you, once you had touched my soul? In a very unusual way, you made me whole._

Idonea stepped off the stage and stared at me, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Tears were sparkling in her eyes as she said, "I choose you, Erik."

A burden I didn't know I'd been carrying fell off my shoulders when I heard those words. At that moment, I decided. I was willing to fight for the chance to love again and I willing to share those moments with Idonea.

The applause shattered the moment and I applauded my wife. _My wife. _Even the sound of it made me feel proud.

Gustave jumped off the stage and hugged Idonea. She laughed and hugged him before stepping closer to me. Idonea leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek in front of the whole Phantasma Company. Her kiss shook me to the core and I had a hard time keeping the emotions from showing on my face. She smiled and hugged me and I couldn't refrain from embracing her back.

_You've got a special person right under your nose. I hope you have the sense to realize it. _Miss fleck's words echoed in my mind. She was right, I had almost missed Idonea.

Idonea leaned forward, "I have to go explain to Raoul." she must have felt me tense for she added. "I owe him an explanation. If it had been the other way around, I'd be telling you. But it's you who I'm going home with tonight."

I released her and studied her. "Please, understand." She said.

I nodded and said, "hurry back."

She smiled, "I'll be back for the next dance. I promise."

I watched her walk away, the dress design emphasized her hips and I think she knew I was watching her for she added some extra swing in her step. I shook my head; I'd have to talk to her.

Idonea walked up to Raoul and she said something to him. Raoul took her arm and tugged her towards the balcony. She gave me a concerned look, but shook her head when I approached. I waited for her to come back. When the second dance began to play I strode towards the balcony and smacked into Idonea.

She smiled up at me; "I'm here."

"it took you a while." I frowned, "was something wrong?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, "he really loved Christine. I guess, in his eyes I'm like her. He was somewhat reluctant to let me go, but he's resigned to it." she held out her hand. "Am I going to get that dance or am I going to stand here looking silly?"

I took her into my arms and waltzed her around the floor. For the time God was in his heaven and all was right with the world.

* * *

><p>Idonea pushed the door open to our house and hurried up the stairs. Gustave was so tired I'd carried him home, now he was fast asleep. When I got upstairs Idonea had his bed covers pushed back. "He can sleep in his clothes, tomorrow I have to do laundry."<p>

"You don't have to." I whispered. "I can hire someone."

"I like laundry." She said.

I rolled my eyes at her as I got Gustave out of his coat. Her nimble fingers undid his tie and shoelaces. She pulled the covers up around his chin before kissing his cheek and stepping back. I rubbed her shoulders and rested my chin on her shoulder. Idonea sighed and leaned back against me.

Strange warmth developed in my stomach and I gently pushed Idonea towards our room. I stopped outside our door and smiled at her. "Goodnight."

"Erik?" she said quietly, a blush tainting her cheeks. "You, you can come sleep with me tonight." My brows rose, she was moving too fast for me. "I mean, you sleep on the couch, it's not fair to you. I'm…..not ready to take our relationship to…an intimate level."

I studied her for a moment before nodding. "I'll get my things."

I changed into my night things and stepped inside my room. Idonea was in bed already, and buried under the covers. The lights were dimmed and I blew them out before removing my wig and mask.

"Erik," Idonea asked. "Are you ever going to let me see your face?"

The perfect night came to an end. "Idonea."

"Erik, as you wife I have a right to know all of the man I married, not half of him. I will give you time," she said. "And I won't press you. Take your time."

I exhaled, "thank you."

Idonea rolled closer to me and asked. "May I try something?"

"Sure." I said before asking what it was.

For I felt Idonea's hands wander to the deformed side of my face. Her hand touched it and I grabbed her wrist instantly,

"Erik." She said softly.

I hesitated. I didn't want her to know. Her hands were as revealing as her eyes.

"I made my choice. I'm staying with you, no matter what."

I slowly released her hand and her fingers delicately touched the exposed skull and the veins. It was like a butterfly landing on my face, her touch was so light. Her fingers went to my nose then lips.

She then removed her hand, rolled onto her side and simply said, "goodnight Erik."

I spent the rest of the night in stunned silence. And when I awoke, there was a warm body beside me. The feelings I was feeling were indescribable.


	15. Thanksgiving

**Katdancer: You're welcome.**

**SerengetiRose: I will.**

* * *

><p>Chapter fifteen<p>

"Idonea is this necessary?" I asked.

Idonea spun around, her violet eyes blazing. I took a step back as she dug one flour covered hand in her waist and held onto the huge wooden mixing spoon with the other.

"Erik Y. Destler," she'd picked Destler for her maiden name, God knows why. "Thanksgiving is my favorite time of the year. Felicity is going to do the turkey and I said I will do everything else and not give into your constant questions!"

"But Idonea," I gestured around the messy kitchen. "You've been in here for three days! Can't I call someone in to finish up?"

"No!" she shrieked as she stalked up to me shaking the wooden spoon. "I will finish this if it kills me! Now out of my kitchen!"

"It's my house." I reminded her with a smirk.

"It maybe your house but it's my kitchen!" she said.

"Something's burning."

She shrieked, dropped the spoon and raced for the stove. She yanked it open and realized I'd tricked her. She slammed the oven door shut and stalked over to me rolling up her sleeves.

"Get out of the kitchen, now!" she said pushing me out the door.

I heard the smile in her voice above my laugh. The door slammed shut but it opened a second later when she stuck her head out and shrieked, "and stay out!"

Gustave started playing pop goes the weasel on the piano.

"Gustave," I growled.

I didn't even have to finish my threat before he switched over to another song. He pasted on an innocent smile.

Idonea and her thanksgiving. She had spent days cooking practically everything within five miles. And we were having company; miss fleck, Dr. Gangle and Mr. Squelch. Raoul had vanished from our lives.

"Ow!"

Gustave and I both jumped as Idonea dropped something and let out another yell. We both ran in to find her holding her face.

"Wet cloth!" she ordered.

I tripped over Gustave reaching the sink and we landed with a crash. Gustave groaned and I pulled him up. Idonea went towards the sink and tripped over my legs. She shrieked as she went down on me knocking my mask off! I barely got it on before she opened her eyes.

She frowned before she started laughing. Gustave handed her the cloth and she pressed it on her face.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up.

She groaned, "I took the lid off the vegetables and the water spat me in the face." She removed the cloth. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Gustave and I tripped getting your cloth." I said hauling her up.

"Thank you." She said before glancing at the clock and that look came into her eyes again.

"I understand," I said raising a hand. "Out of the kitchen."

She nodded and Gustave and I trotted out. "Make sure Gustave is ready for company." She hollered after us.

"I am!" he said indignantly. Poor Idonea had said that four times in the last hour, her mind was so focused on food.

Someone knocked and Idonea groaned. "No!"

"Oh yes."

"Can I go get the door?" Gustave begged. "Please?"

I chuckled and he scampered down the stairs. Idonea came out shoving her hair out of her face. "It's early!" she said. "Who could be here?"

"Oh," I snapped my finger. "Felicity said she'd be here early."

"Oh," she went back into the kitchen.

"I did engage a maid for the evening to do the dishes."

She sighed, "I won't argue that point, my feet are killing me."

"And that's after you took your shoes off."

"Father," Gustave said. "It's aunt felicity and her parents."

Idonea dropped a dish and she came out to stare. Her parent's stood there with felicity. Her parents, were stiff upper-class people. I could tell that in a glance.

"Well, Idonea." Her father said. "What's all this I hear about you getting married?"

Idonea wiped her hands slowly. "I got married a few weeks ago."

"Didn't you have any consideration for us?" her mother said. "Running off and leaving a note saying, "I'm married." Why? Imagine our shock when we found out it wasn't Mr. Terrance."

Idonea cleared her throat uneasily, "excuse me, I have dishes to do." She turned and practically fled the room.

Her parents went to follow her but I stepped in front of them. "Please, make yourselves at home. Gustave," I gave him a pointed look. "You play hostess for a moment?"

"Sure." Gustave said. He immediately directed them to chairs and began to play the piano.

I pushed the kitchen door open to see Idonea scrubbing a pot with all the fury bottled up inside her. I stood next to her as she scrubbed, rinsed and finished all the dishes. She didn't say a word to me.

She then flounced out of the room to our bedroom. I got in before she slammed the door in my face. She sat at the powder table and began combing her hair so I hard I was afraid she'd rip her hair out.

I took the brush from her hand and she snapped, "Erik! Did you have anything to do with that?"

"No. I didn't invite your parents."

She bit back a sob as she spat, "felicity." She turned to me. "Erik, I never told them I married you and I had felicity leave them a note when she got my items."

"Why?"

She groaned, "Erik, at that time in my life I didn't care for them. They were running my life, telling me what to feel and I can tell you that they won't waste time telling you how much they hate the house." She imitated her mother. "What carpet, where'd you get it? What curious decorations! Do you always wear that mask? I hope she hasn't been any trouble!" she snapped her finger. "Oh, how has Idonea been in bed with you?"

My face heated, "Idonea! She wouldn't."

"Want to bet?" she snapped. "You don't know my mother. Father will demand every detail he can about your past. Are you rich? Have you married before?" her face grew pale, "oh, poor Gustave. They'll have a run of the mill with that."

"Idonea," I place my hands on her shoulders. "It won't ever come to that. I promise."

She leaned into me and inhaled, "how come, you always smell so nice?"

I chuckled, "I'm supposed to say that about you."

"Well, you do smell nice." She said. "Like brandy and vanilla."

"It's the after shave."

She smiled and looked me deep in the eyes. "I like it."

I planted a little peck on her nose. "Get changed. I'll be outside."

She stood up, "all right."

I was almost out the door before I said, "pick what you want to wear, not what they approve of."

She made a face of me, "you're starting to know me like a book."

I closed the door and turned back to Gustave who was still playing. I gave him a slight nod that he could end it. He nodded and went to the kitchen to look for snacks.

"Tell me," Mr. Erikson. "How has Idonea been?"

"She's been wonderful." I said honestly. "She loves cooking and teaching Gustave. She never lets me in the kitchen anymore. I must admit, I miss that a little."

"Cooking!" Mrs. Erikson fanned herself, reminding me of Carlotta very much in that moment. "How will I ever get over that!"

"She likes cooking, Madame." I said.

"Oh," she said coyly. "I suppose that, since you married her you have no trouble. She has had that attack you know."

I was struck dumb. Idonea hadn't been exaggerating one little bit.

"Erik!" Idonea called. "Could you come here for a moment?"

"Please excuse me." I came in to find her struggling to try to tie the green ribbon into a bow. I laughed, my dear wife could never handle buttons, bows and could barely manage her corset strings. "I know."

She groaned. "I can never tie these, I'm sorry."

I laughed, "I'm used it." I became serious. "And you were right about your mother."

"Let me guess," she said. "The bed right?"

"She didn't exactly say it," I tightened the sash and rested my chin on her shoulder. "but I got the general hint."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

She groaned, "I don't know if I can stand this."

"I'll be right there."

"yes." She said. "But mother will have you and I sitting at the opposite ends of the table, just you wait and see."

"Papa, stepmother?" Gustave said. "Mr. Squelch, Dr. Gangle and a Miss Stevens is here."

"The maid." I said as we exited our room.

Idonea gripped my arm tightly as we greeted Mr. Squelch and Dr. Gangle. Miss Stevens immediately went to the kitchen with Idonea behind her. Her parents had an immediate disdain for Mr. Squelch and Dr. Gangle, which was apparent.

Dinner was uncomfortable as her parents poked and prodded me every way they could to try to find every detail about me. When they got no reply from me, they turned to Idonea.

"So," her mother asked. "Are you planning on redecorating?"

"No." Idonea said.

"Why not," her mother asked. "This is so….peculiar. Not the height of fashion."

"Erik designed it," she explained. "And I like it this way."

"Oh speaking of Erik," her mother lowered her voice in a confidential tone. "How are things with you and him?"

"fine." she said. "more potatoes?"

"no thank you, but I meant at night? No problems I trust since the accident?"

Idonea flushed crimson but managed to say through gritted teeth. "None whatsoever."

"Good." Her father said. "Will we be seeing grandchildren in the future? Soon I hope."

Idonea looked at me, her violet eyes pleading with me to intercede. So I did.

I turned to Gustave. "Leave the table for a minute."

He nodded and scurried off. I waited until the door had shut before addressing them. "Mr. and Mrs. Erikson, I'm going to ask you to leave directly after dinner and not to darken our doorways again."

Idonea's embarrassed crimson face turned to into a pale shock. Her parents were shocked as well.

"How dare you!" her father spluttered. "She's our daughter."

"And my _wife_," I said. "Since you stepped in my wife and I have been harassed in every way possible. You ask about things that are none of your business and subjects that shouldn't be talked about in front of children and guests. You owe Idonea and I an apology."

"An apology!" Mrs. Erikson spluttered.

"You've also insulted her cooking after she's spent three days in the kitchen. The food is wonderful and she did a good job. And no, there will be no grandchild in the future that is Idonea's decision. Until she is comfortable with the thought, I shall not press her. I cherish my wife and I will not sit by and see her put down by anyone." I held their gaze. "Unless I hear an apology I will keep you away from my wife to keep from causing her more grief. Her past is in the past, if you wish to be a part of her future that is your decision." Her parents stared at me. I called Gustave. "You can come back now."

He nodded and came quickly into the room. The atmosphere hadn't improved any and Gustave noticed it. His eyes had a dozen questions, but he remained silent. Her parents picked at their food and I wasn't sure if they'd apologize.

The sound of a scrapping chair caused me to look up, expecting to see them leave. But it was Idonea who'd gotten up. She walked over to me with a look I didn't recognize. She stopped at my chair.

"Yes?" I asked, ready to get up.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." She whispered.

"Now? She nodded and stood up. "Excuse us for a minute please." I followed her to our room. "Yes?"

Those were the only words I got out. Idonea leaned forward, cupping my face in her hands and firmly kissed me! This kiss sent my mind spinning. Idonea and I occasionally kissed on the cheek, but this was the first time either of us had kissed on the mouth since our almost annulment.

Idonea pressed her body close to me; this wasn't a little friendly peck. This was a passionate kiss shared by married couples. My arms went around her waist, slightly unsure if this was really happening to me. The seconds ticked into long moments before Idonea broke the kiss.

"Thank you." She said. "For everything Erik."

I could barely speak, "and…this couldn't wait?"

"No." she shook her head. "I was sorely tempted to kiss you in front everyone, but I decided against it." I stared at Idonea, She took my hand and placed it over her heart. I could feel it pounding under the material. Idonea smiled, "you complete me Erik, fully."

Idonea was waiting for me to say, 'I love you' first, like any woman would expect. But was I read to say those words to her? I rethought all those days we'd spent together sharing each other's pasts, braving the future together. Of all those snapping and quarrellings; also the quiet and tender moments like these. Then I thought of Christine, all of those moments we had shared.

Remember, love never dies.

But had my love for Christine died? Had a love for Idonea blossomed in its place? Did I really love my wife? I inhaled and searched for the right words.


	16. Point of no return

**Katdancer: That'll be in the next chapter. Hopefully, his answer will be satisfactory.**

* * *

><p>Chapter sixteen<p>

"Idonea, I," someone knocked at the door and I groaned. "Come in."

We turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Erikson standing in the doorway.

Idonea inhaled and stood closer to me, arm around my waist, waiting for them to speak.

"Idonea," her father said. "We apologize for our…coarse way of questioning you and your husband." He took a step froward. "But you must understand how we felt. We tried to help you every way possible. So I'd like to know, what was there about us that was so horrible that you couldn't share it with us? We've raised you since you were born and we love you."

"You didn't want to listen to me!" Idonea burst out. "I wanted to talk about how I felt. You always said 'it' was in the past. Felicity tried to talk to me and you forbade her to speak to me!"

"It is in the past!" her mother said. "We thought it was best to not to cause you more pain by constantly asking questions. And when I asked about your….nightly activities, it was because I hoped it wasn't traumatic for you."

"To be honest Madame," I said. "We haven't had any…. nightly activities. Until last week, our marriage was a marriage of convenience. Now, we are branching out with our relationship and getting to know the other better."

"Erik and I both have had horrible things happen to the other and that helps us understand each other's mood swings. But now, when we are in the worst of moods, we at least take the time to hear each other out." She shook her head. "When we first got married, we hated each other. But it took one incident to make us see that unless we shared the past with each other, we weren't going to have a successful marriage at all. I trust Erik with my life."

"Do you two even love each other?" her father asked. "That's a key in a successful marriage."

Idonea colored, "that….takes time."

"Which in your own way, means yes." Her mother said. Idonea spluttered. "Don't bother to deny it because you can't."

I glanced at Idonea as she glanced up at me. I saw it, the look of love in her eyes before she hastily dropped her gaze. I was stunned. How could I have been so blind?

Idonea regained her control, "mother, you're interfering again."

"I'm just pointing it out."

"My dear," her father said. "Look at her. Erik clearly brought our old Idonea back to us. We will not broach the subject again and go back to being a normal family."

"Father," Idonea said. "And I owe both of you an apology. I shouldn't have run off like that, but I felt like I had nowhere else to go. At the time, I used Erik as an escape," she smiled. "But now, I see it was the smartest choice I ever made."

I squeezed her hand, "remind me of that every once in a while."

At her parent's glance she said, "Erik's face is deformed from birth and it often makes him feel he's not worthy at times."

He stepped up to me and held out his hand. "Well, Idonea is a special girl. You managed to turn her back into her normal self in a matter of weeks. You must be special yourself."

Words failed me, but I shook his hand, "Idonea never told me what business you were in."

"I invested in the central railroad." He explained as we all headed back to the dining room.

"Really? I did so."

"Interesting." Her mother said. "And you also own Phantasma as well?"

"Yes."

"Idonea, that's an interesting gown. Did you have it tailor made?"

"Well," she laughed. "Erik is always trying to hire help but I do it myself. Only when there's a pressing rush for a new gown do I call in help. Now that I can see now, it's so much easier."

Everyone relaxed visibly when we came out of the room all smiling. "Felicity," I said. "If you don't mind, would you switch places with Idonea?"

She nodded and stood up. "I don't mind. I always thought a husband and wife should sit together."

Idonea had barely sat down when someone pounded at the door as if the devil themselves were chasing them. She stood up, but I stopped her.

"I'll get it."

She nodded.

I went down the stairs and stood behind the door. I opened the door cautiously and the person flew in the door and up the stairs! I charged after the man wondering what was on his mind.

"Why Raoul!" Idonea said. "What on earth? Hey!"

I charged up to see Raoul holding onto my wife by her shoulders

"Chagney!" I roared.

"Erik!" Idonea said wrenching free from his grip, her arms caught me before I hit Raoul. "calm down." Then she turned and snapped at Raoul. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I got your note." He said.

"What note?" she asked with a frown.

"You sent him a note?" I asked.

"No I didn't!" she said. "Why would I?"

"You said you were leaving him!" Raoul said.

"What?" I stared at Idonea.

"I am not leaving Erik!" she said. "There must be a mistake."

"Do you mean to tell me," Raoul looked more confused than any of us as he handed Idonea the note, "that you didn't send this note?"

"Of course not!" she said.

I snatched the note from her and read it.

"If you didn't send it," he demanded. "who did?"

Dearest Raoul,

I made a mistake. Please, come quickly, I fear for my life. Since you left things have been horrible. He yells at me, and abuses me. Hurry.

Idonea

Idonea stared over my shoulder, "That is my handwriting." She added hastily. "But I swear I didn't write that note."

"I know you didn't." I said crumbling it up.

She stared, "You believe me? That quickly? No accusations, nothing?"

I handed her the wad of paper. "My dear, when you leave notes you have this one little problem which whoever wrote the note didn't know about. You can never spell, 'since,' correctly. I've seen you spell it four different ways. I highly doubt that if you were sending a hastily written note you'd spell it correctly after leaving me notes with it spelled wrong."

"I could have!" she said.

"Spell since." I challenged her.

She froze. I smirked. " S.I E.N.C.E"

I laughed. "You spell since, S.I.N.C.E. those type of words always trip her up." she blushed crimson. I turned to Raoul who looked highly embarrassed. "And you Chagney. You're like a piece of bad meat, you just keep popping back up."

"Erik," Idonea said. "It's thanksgiving."

"So?"

"You should be thankful I didn't write the letter and invite Raoul to supper."

* * *

><p>Much to my surprise, Idonea kept dinner running smoothly. The strained atmosphere was gone, even with Raoul there. I could tell as he watched Idonea with me, he honestly believed that the letter was honestly a forgery. After dinner, we sat in the 'parlor', as Idonea liked to call it.<p>

"Erik," she asked. "Will you play the piano and sing, please?"

I made a face, "Idonea."

"Can I help it if I'm proud of you and want to show you off? Please?" she batted her violet eyes and I groaned.

"Fine." Mr. Squelch and Dr. Gangle had the nerve to laugh at me.

Idonea went through some music sheets in the piano bench. She held one out to me, "this one. I love it."

I glanced at it and my heart stopped.

It was the point of no return.


	17. I love you

Chapter seventeen

"Erik?" Idonea asked. "Is something wrong?"

I shrugged it off as quickly as possible. "It's a duet."

She studied the music, "well, could I do it with you?"

She wasn't going to let it go. I finally nodded.

"It's really good." She said. "Have you thought of ever publishing an opera Erik? I bet they'd be a success."

"This one is from an opera." I said.

"Really," she brightened. "You must play me some of it. What's it about?"

I hesitated, with Raoul therefore I didn't want to disclose too much of the plot. "It's about a…. man who yearns for love. He finds it, but the girl is not interested. So he dons a disguise and woos her. This is the song where she begins to surrender to his attentions."

"Oh." She said as she stood by the piano.

"Why don't you two act it out?" her mother suggested. "Gustave could accompany you."

"No!" I said immediately. Everyone stared at me. "It's too passionate." I said. "I don't want to make Idonea uneasy."

Idonea eyed the paper for a moment, longing in her eyes. She looked up and said, "I'd like to try it Erik. Please."

I was lost. I didn't have any choice. Idonea had slaved for three days and had overcome a bridge with her parents and she now wanted to cross one with me. We'd both have to help each other cross this bridge.

"Alright." I said.

Gustave jumped up and raced to the piano. He studied the music, figuring out what emotion I called for in this piece. "Idonea, make your entrance from the kitchen. You're an innocent girl, you know you shouldn't really be here. But you're intrigued by the mystification of the place and you must vainly fight the attraction for me."

She nodded, "I can handle that well." She went to the kitchen.

I picked up a glass of wine and nodded to Gustave. His fingers flew across the keys.

My voice was a little shaky in the first bar, but I regained control. I turned to Idonea. _You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent. Silent. _I held out my hand and she slowly came forwards. Really, feeling the part. _I have brought you, that our passions that may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumb to me._

I picked up the wineglass and held her gaze. For some reason, this scene was much more electrical and seductive since I'd performed it almost ten years ago. _Now you are here with me, no second thought. You've decided. _Idonea took the wineglass and gave me a seductive smile._ Decided._

My words were mocking me as I sang, _Past the point of no return. No backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end. _

For we were at the point of no return. Idonea had drained the glass and she set it on the piano. I followed her.

_Past all thought of "if" or "when."_

I sang into her ear. She took a step forward and I gripped her arms. When she stiffened, I loosened my grip a little.

_No use resisting._

Idonea trembled as my breath tickled her neck. _Abandon thought and let the dream descend. _I glanced at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut. She tilted her head back to rest on my chest.

_What raging fires shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?_

Idonea didn't flinch as my hands made their way down her waist and back up to caress her neck.

_Past the point of no return. The final threshold._

I picked a few hairpins out and her raven hair came down around her bare shoulders._ What warm unspoken secrets will we learn, _I leaned closer to Idonea._ Beyond the point of no return?_ I kissed her neck and her entire body shuddered. But she didn't spin away or anything.

You have brought me to that moment when words run dry.

Idonea's voice, though lower than Christine's, still smelled of seduction. It held a tingle of pleasure._ To that moment when speech disappears into silence. Silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, _she turned back to me and gave me a pointed look. _No second thoughts. I've decided. _She drew back and nodded at me._ Decided._

She slowly began to circle me, a hungry look in her eyes. I followed her lead and we held each other gazes with the intensity of tango dancer. This was no longer acting. Idonea and our passion play had begun and every fiber of my being was on fire. _Past the point of no return. No going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong. _

She stopped circling._ One final question. _I approached her and we met halfway. She walked decisively, running her hands down her waist enticingly.

_How long should we two wait before we're one?_

Idonea gave me a careless smile as her fingers slowly made their way up my chest. _When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? _Her eyes were daring me to do my worst as her hands then slid down the sides of my legs. She was teasing me, seeing how far she could push me. _When will the flames of lust consume us?_

With a growl, I gripped Idonea around the waist and pulled her towards me. Her eyes widened. Her voice caught for a second but she got back into character. _Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed _I spun her around and pressed her back against my chest._ so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return._

By now, everyone had vanished around us. Gustave's playing had become an orchestra. I gripped Idonea's loose hair and turned her sideways slightly. I kissed her as I dipped her backwards. Idonea gripped a hold of my shoulder, her lips begging for more. But I couldn't; not here. Words were burning in my chest.

I righted her and we broke apart. Idonea stared at me, eyes wide. As everyone applauded, I spoke, at last. "I love you."

Idonea gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. Then I winced, had I misread her affections? It was possible. Maybe the things her parents had confused me and I'd been seduced by my own music. I stepped aside and gripped her hand and we bowed.

"Oh Erik," her father said. "That music, the part. It's quite scandalous, but it's so riveting. People would pay to see this masterpiece."

Raoul stood up and left abruptly. Every stared as the door slammed.

Idonea frowned, "what was that about?" her voice sounded broken and I glanced at her. She was holding back tears. No one else seemed to notice her tears other than me.

Mr. Squelch and Dr. Gangle praised the music and Idonea's acting. She was putting her acting skills to the limit. I could see she wanted to see me alone to talk to me. She tried to, but I resisted. So she did the next best thing, she told Gustave it was time for him to go to bed. Everyone else then decided it was time to depart.

As each person took their leave I felt the pressure build in the house. The second the door closed on the last I bolted up the stairs.

"Erik!" she called.

"Excuse me," Miss Stevens said as she came out of the kitchen. "I'm done with the dishes sir. Will there be anything else?"

"No." I fished in my pockets for the money. "Here."

She stared at the money. "Twenty dollars sir!"

"Good evening."

Miss Steven's raced down the stairs clutching the money. Idonea came towards me. "Erik."

I wasn't ready for this. I stuttered as I headed to our room. "I'm going to change. This tie is really irritating me."

"Erik!" She said.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said, practically running towards the bathroom.

She groaned, and thankfully didn't follow me. I took my time changing into my nightclothes. I knew I couldn't avoid Idonea after my slip. I meant it, but, I was scared to find out how she felt. What if she didn't care? But then again, what if she did? I inhaled and went towards the bedroom.

I pushed the door open to see Idonea was sitting at her powder table. She had straightened her hair and I could tell she'd been sitting there waiting for me.

She turned towards me and crossed her arms. "Can I talk to you, or are you going to run away from me again?"

I dropped my clothes; I'd angered her. I reached her in an instant and knelt beside her. "I'm sorry, Idonea." I looked up at her pleading. "I won't speak of it again if it displeases you."

"Erik!" she said. "Please, answer me one question." She inhaled and blurted out. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes." I added hastily. "But if you don't, I won't speak of it again. I swear, just don't leave me."

"Erik, I love you!" she shouted.

Stunned, I sat back.

Idonea's face grew red as she realized what she'd said. She jumped up from the chair and covered her face in her hands. "Oh," she moaned. "My abominable temper."

Slowly, I stood up and walked towards her. Slowly, I pulled her back against my chest. She shivered. "Why?" I asked. "why are you in love with a wretch like me?"

"Why?" she turned towards me tears running down her face. "Why am I in love with you?" I nodded. "Don't you know? Erik, I love your voice, I love the way you always absent-mindedly hum tunes. I love the look on your face when you're concentrating at the piano; the one where you don't even notice I'm standing there. I appreciate how no matter how angry you get with me, you never lay a hand on me. You put my feelings above yours, like tonight with point of no return." She stared deeper. "I can tell that the song holds onto some connection with the past. Still, you went on with me. Erik," she shook her head. "I fell in love with you when we dancing at Romanoff's and it grew that night. In spite of what you think Erik, you are a good man and I love you." She inhaled and added, avoiding my eyes. "I'm also ready to take the next step in our relationship."

I stared at her. "You mean?"

She nodded, "yes Erik. I love you, you love me and I our marriage to be a complete marriage." she shivered. "I'm still scared though."

I pressed a finger on her lips, "we will take it slow."

She nodded and I leaned forward and kissed her. Idonea's arms clung to my neck. I wasn't as nervous as I had been with Christine. I pushed her out of my mind. I slowly began to unbutton Idonea's dress.

She broke the kiss and turned so I could see her better. Her hands shook as she let her hair down. She pushed her hair over a marked shoulder as she stepped out of the dress. She inhaled as I undid the corset strings. When the corset fell away from her, she gasped and spun around, a mild terror in her eyes.

"Erik." She whimpered arms over her chest.

"Shh," I said. "Undo my shirt."

Her hands trembled as she undid the pearl buttons. I held my breath as her eyes took in my scars.

Tears filled her eyes, "oh Erik." She hugged me. "I'm sorry. I'm so scared, I won't please you. Scared of being,"

"Idonea," I said holding her gaze. "You please me everyday. I see no reason why you shouldn't please me now."

My hands slowly released her chemise top from her waistline. She shivered as I quickly drew it over her head. She closed her eyes tightly as I gazed at her. I saw her reason for reluctance. Scars, from knives and whips painted her breasts and stomach, but I could see the beauty underneath those scars.

"Erik?" she whimpered. I kissed her collarbone and her eyes flew open in shock. "Why?" her words died and she threw her arms around my neck.

Her lips attacked my neck. Shivers racked my body. I gripped her leg and brought it up to my waist. Her breathing grew breathy and I shushed her as we moved towards the bed.

"Wait!" Idonea said as she broke the kiss that she'd just delivered to my chest. She inhaled. "Erik, you won't like this. But I want to make love to you, all of you."

My heart stopped. She wanted me to remove my mask. I pushed away from Idonea.

"Erik."

"No!" I said.

"Erik," she said. "You weren't horrified by my scars. Why should I,"

"I don't want to scare you!" I shouted. "Can't we please continue as we are?"

"No!" she said. "I am your wife and I love you, whatever you look like!"

"I can't!" I shouted as I picked up my nightshirt and put it on. "My face is a curse and it always hurts the ones closest next to me!"

With that, I barged out of the room. I slammed the door on Idonea's pleas to come back. I locked the door to the parlor and leaned against it. I wanted Idonea, badly, but not enough to have to live down the terror on her face when she saw my face.


	18. The man behind the mask

Chapter eighteen

The man behind the mask

The next days were tense. I didn't speak to Idonea unless it was necessary. Idonea spent each day sitting in a chair reading a book, knitting or sketching. Gustave noticed the tension, but Idonea and I always shrugged it off. But he wasn't fooled at all. Idonea had a hurt look in her face every day. I was quieter than usual and only spoke to him when I did speak.

One afternoon Gustave, in a typical childish manner reacted to the tension in the air. He picked up a vase and I watched him purposely throw it to the ground.

"Gustave!" I shouted getting up. "What has gotten into you?"

Idonea came out of the next room, "you stop it!" she shouted. "It was an accident."

"He didn't not!" I thundered at him. "It was deliberate."

"Don't be so stupid!" she said. "No one breaks a vase deliberately!"

"He did!" I roared at her.

"Vases can be replaced!" she shouted. "Which one was it?"

"The heart one I bought you." I said.

She blinked before shouting. "Ironic that you should care about him breaking a heart vase. You two seem to have those two things in common. Breaking hearts!"

"If you can't stand it here then leave!"

"Stop it!" Gustave yelled. All the anger left us and we looked at Gustave who was near tears. "Stop it! What's with you two?"

Idonea knelt and hugged Gustave, "it's all right."

"No it's not!" he said pushing her away. "You two haven't been the same since thanksgiving! What happened?"

His innocent question prompted Idonea to tears. She started crying, struggling to keep them back, and then she started crying out all her frustration.

We both stared at her for a few moments. Gustave looked at me, "what did you do? Why'd you hurt her?"

"She hurt me!" I trumpeted. "Idonea wants to see my face!"

Gustave stared at me before turning to Idonea. She had finally stopped crying and was getting up from the floor.

I automatic pulled her up. Idonea yanked her arm away. She got nose to nose with me and shouted "I told you once and I'm telling you again, I'm not going! You're the best man I've ever known. We are part of the same place and time. We have the same blood and have the same mind. And we've shared so much. There's no way I could ever go away, and I'm not living without you! I'm staying, until you admit that you love me so much you'd do anything for me. Even it means removing that… mask!"

"Just remove the mask." Gustave blurted out.

"This is none of your business!" I said.

"Let him speak!" she said.

"I care about both of you! She's like my mother now and she is your wife. Why shouldn't she see your face?" he asked. "I've seen it!"

"You're my son!"

"I'm your wife!" Idonea cried. "Don't you understand that?"

"I can't!" I said. "I can't risk loosing you!"

"You won't loose me!" she said. "I can't guarantee that I won't react at first. But Erik, I have seen your face."

My heart stopped. "What?" I gasped.

"I felt It.," she said. "My hands are almost like eyes."

"Your hands couldn't see what the human eye can."

"The veins?" she asked. "The one area where your skull is exposed? Erik, you are my husband and I love you. I don't want this mask to stand between us and our future."

"No!" I said. "I can't let you see my face."

"Erik," she demanded. "Do you love me?"

I paused. As mad as I was, I couldn't lie. "Yes."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

I was shocked at that question. "What?"

"Are you ashamed of me?" she repeated.

"No!"

"Repulsed? Disgusted by my scars?"

"No." I said. "Why should that make any difference to me? It was beyond your control!"

"Exactly!" she shouted at me. "You're the most wonderful man I've ever known!"

"There's no need to shout!"

"I have to because it's the only way to get it through you thick skull!" she said. "It hurts when you think such horrible things about me!"

Now I was worried, the pressure had been too much. "I never said that! You did!"

"But you do!" she said. "When I married you we became one!"

"It's not like that!" I said. "Women also expect things."

"Like what?"

"A handsome face!" I snapped. "This way, you can still have a picture in your mind of a somewhat attractive man without half his face missing!" that was it. I'd finally gotten it off my chest. "It will be impossible for us to give into our desires with you cringing every time you see my face!"

"Stop right there!" Idonea said. "Is that what this is about? Sparking my desire?"

she brought my face forward and kissed me. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed the absent taste of her lips and I relished it. I brought her closer to me.

Idonea slowly broke the kiss. "Erik, do you have so little faith in my love for you that you believe your face could change this?" she placed her hand on my beating heart and my hand on hers. She spoke seriously. "Nothing, could change that. Ever."

"I'm hideous. I can barely bear to look at myself."

"Then don't," she said gently. "Look at me. Look at the love in my eyes."

She took my hand and placed it on my mask. I was tired. Worn out from the arguing and constant pressure. I slowly removed my mask. I closed my eyes, and held my breath, waiting.

"Take your father's mask Gustave." Idonea said quietly. "And put it on the piano."

I felt the mask leave my hand and heard him set in on the piano.

"You're not looking at me Erik." She said.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw her still standing there. Her body wasn't rigid and her eyes weren't filled with horror. Instead, filled with love. But how was that possible? Why wasn't she screaming?

Idonea stepped froward and kissed me on the lips again. My eyes bulged and my body trembled as her lips made their way lightly up the deformed side of my face. Tears filled my eyes as her hands removed the wig and she ran her hands through the thin strands of hair.

For the first time in years, I thanked the God I had cursed from the day I was born. I thanked him for sending me a strong woman who loved me.

* * *

><p>Idonea set down the basket and sat on the sand and began pulling off her shoes. "Idonea." I frowned.<p>

She of course ignored me, "Erik. Take off your shoes and walk in the sand." I stared at her as if she were insane. "Come on." She coaxed. "It's fun."

I picked up the basket and set it on higher ground. I looked up just as Idonea walked over and set her stockings and shoes next to the basket it.

"Come on." She said.

"In a minute." I said. "The water is probably cold at this time of night and when you get out you would probably like to have a fire going."

She nodded, "true." She smiled. "But I'd rather have you wading in the water with me."

"Idonea," I said patiently as I lit a piece of wood. Thank goodness I had the foresight to have some spots cleared for fireplaces on the beaches. "I have never waded in water in my life."

"There's a first time for everything." She said as she hiked up her skirts to reveal her bare knees. I stared at her. Idonea smirked and tossed her head. "Coming in?"

She didn't even wait for me to answer before going into the cold ocean water. She squealed happily and I knelt to untie my shoes. Idonea knew how to make me feel young again. I crept up behind her as quietly as possible in the water; my pants rolled up to my knees.

"Took you long enough." She said.

"Ha," I wrapped my arms around her waist. "You seemed to have misplaced something."

"I'd only have to change them when I got home." She said sensibly. "Besides, I took an old pair of your pants and cut off the legs to the hip. Don't worry, it was a pair you'd thrown away."

"Idonea," I asked. "Why didn't you scream when you saw my face?"

"Would it have made you feel better if I had?" she asked turning around. "Erik, I wasn't scared and I love your face." I rolled my eyes. "I do." She kissed my cheek. "Very much." She exhaled and took my hand. "Let's walk."

We walked along the shore, down by some rocks cliffs. I was about to suggest we turn back when Idonea slipped on a rock and with a shriek she landed on her rear end! She scowled at me as I fought to keep from laughing at her expression. But once a chuckle leaked out, I was laughing uncontrollably. Idonea yanked at my arm and I fell down.

She laughed at expression and I reached for her as she tried to get out. She shrieked as she hit the water. "Erik!"

She rolled over on her back and stared up at me laughing. All too soon, the laughter died and we stared at each other. I felt the desire between us and my hand pushed her skirt up.

"Erik?" I didn't answer as my hand caressed her exposed legs slowly. Her breathing picked up and I gently kissed her cheek. The sound of the cold, splashing water brought me to my senses. I respected Idonea too much to make love to her in public and in the water. But I'll never forget the sight of her hair pooling around her face in the water. Her eyes closed and a pleasurable look on her face. I rolled off her, immediately pulling her up with me.

"Erik? She asked. She let out a little yelp as I half dragged her back to the where we left our shoes. "Erik, what is it?"

I just leveled her with a gaze, "we're going home."

"why? What did I do?"

"if I'm going to make love to you. it will be in a bed!" I said. "not in the ocean. Is that clear?"

She stared at me for a moment, before gulping and saying. "Yes."

Idonea and I walked briskly back to our home. I unlocked the door and set the basket down on the floor. Idonea picked it up as I locked the door, but the basket fell from her arms the instant I pressed her up against the door and kissed her. She let out a quiet grunt but wrapped her arms around me.

My lips devoured her neck and she whimpered. "Erik."

I picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Idonea's hands fussed with my tie and coat. The sound of retching caused both of us to pause. I set her on the ground and we went towards the bathroom just as Gustave flushed the toilet and came out looking pale.

He looked up at me sleepily, "you two came back soon."

Idonea touched his forehead, "he's got a slight fever."

I panicked, "I'll go get a doctor."

"Erik," she assured me. "I'm sure it's just the flu. It's this time of the year. We should be coming down with it soon." She straightened up. "Put him to bed, I'll get him some water and I daresay you have something in your medicine chest for him."

I picked up Gustave and carried him to bed, "I'm sorry,"

"It's ok. Have you been feeling like this long?"

"Just, this morning." He yawned. "Did you two have fun?"

I nodded as my thoughts strayed back to that moment at the beach with Idonea. Was I ever going to get the chance to make love to my wife? The desire to take her, brand her, make her my own was growing stronger within me.


	19. Husband and wife

Chapter nineteen

Husband and wife

No I wasn't.

Idonea stayed up with Gustave until he'd fallen asleep. The next day she stayed by his bed entertaining him, making sure he took his medicine. So by the time Gustave was better, she'd caught the flu. I looked after her whenever possible but Idonea insisted that I resume business as normal. I tried arguing with her but as always, I lost to her.

I did have a lot to keep me busy. The park had to be shut down and everyone needed to be paid. I also had been working on a Christmas present for Idonea, her own fashion shop in Phantasma.

Phantastic Fashion. I'd smuggled out her designs at night for workers to copy and make. I barely got them back where they belonged. Idonea was hard to trick for she had a memory like a steel trap. But I relished the challenge.

A few days before Christmas it was finished. I didn't care if it made money or not, I could tell being a fashion designer was part of her dreams and I wanted to help her. Idonea was again planning a big dinner. This time, Gustave and I were the only guests thankfully. Still, it didn't stop her from running out with Gustave looking for trees and buying presents which she stashed under the bed then threatened me within an inch of my life if I even lifted up the bed skirt!

I stashed my presents in the office drawer and locked it, keeping the key on a chain around my neck. Idonea, the clever minx figured out where the presents were when she went to put something away in the drawer and couldn't get it open.

I'll never forget coming home when she'd put up the Christmas tree. Idonea was just getting up on a ladder trying to hang a Christmas angel.

"Erik?" she called. "Is that you?"

"Yes." I came up the stairs and stared at the ten-foot tree. "Idonea."

"I didn't buy it." she said. "It's a present from mom and dad. They wanted to buy Gustave the best tree money could buy."

I frowned as she climbed up the ladder in her red skirt. "Idonea, get down. I'll put up the angel."

"I'll be fine." She said. "Look, I split the skirt so I can maneuver the ladder better."

"Why didn't you just put on a pair of pants?"

"You, my dear husband," she teased. "May be built somewhat slender, but even then your pants are way too big for me. And my swimming shorts are too cold for weather like this."

"Really?" I steadied the ladder. "Where's Gustave? He typically comes running."

"He's at angelica's party, remember?"

I made a face, "her? I thought he hated her."

"He does, but cake speaks louder than hate." She said. "He'll be back tomorrow."

Idonea wobbled and dropped the angel to regain her balance. I gripped her around her waist and swung her down from the ladder. She wiped her head and I asked, "now, may I put the angel up?"

"Yes." She said.

The moment I was up the ladder she had me draping tinsel and ribbons over the tree. Fancy black, red, gold and white ornaments had to be placed just so. It was an hour before we were done decorating the tree. But Idonea was pleased and I had to admit, she did a great job directing me.

"Doesn't it look lovely?" she gushed.

"Very."

She kissed my cheek, "thank you."

I traced her face with a finger, "no, thank you. For everything." She stilled. "You've given me everything I hoped for. More than I could have ever dreamed of."

"you're…..not talking about the tree."

I shook my head. "no, I'm not." I kissed her lips and she leaned into me, her arms around her waist. My hands slid back to her buttons and began unsnapping them.

She jerked back a little, "Erik," she whispered. "It's the afternoon."

"So?" I said sliding the dress down her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

"It's," her voice trembled. "Not done."

"So what?" I kissed her shoulder, kicking off my shoes. "Gustave's not home. No one will know, unless you tell." I turned my voice low, the one she could never resist. "I need you Idonea."

She shuddered and ran a long nail down behind my ear. I picked her up and carried her to our room, kicking the door shut. I set Idonea down on the bed and went to lock the door.

"I don't want any interruptions this time." I said.

Idonea turned up the gas on the light by our bed. I went for her and shrugged out of my coat and shirt, letting them hit the floor. I slid Idonea's shift off her before she even had time to get shy on me. She gasped as I kissed her, laid her back on the bed.

She broke the kiss to say, "easy Erik."

In the heat of our passion, I'd forgotten her attack. I kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry. I've wanted you for so long."

She inhaled and held me tight, her steady breathing teasing in my ear. "I want you too. Take me, but not too fast."

I gently got off her and undid her shoes. She watched me, her eyes full of innocence as I peeled her stockings back. In my mind, she was a virgin. Idonea had a pure heart and that made her the purest anyone could be.

I pulled her up from the bed and turned her so I could unbutton the shift. I growled at all the buttons and she chuckled uneasily. I kissed her shoulder. She shivered as I came around front, hands on the line of her final undergarments.

"You ok?" She nodded and I slowly pulled her remaining clothes off her.

I stepped back and eyed her. She had scars on her legs, hips, chest, and stomach. But she was still lovely in my eyes.

Idonea blushed crimson at my gaze, "I'm sorry." She said. "I'm hideous."

I placed a finger on her lips, "you, are gorgeous."

"Erik," I silenced any more words from forming.

She clung to me, her hand removing my mask. I typically removed it when I put my briefcase away, but the tree had kept me from doing that. Idonea's hands caressed my face, hands full of love. Our kisses grew more frantic. The need to make love was too urgent to deny. Nothing mattered then, except for her and those warm, gentle hands of hers branded my skin.

Our love making was cautious at first, grew confident then passionate. Idonea knew instantly what turned me and she was easy to please. Her lips and caressing finger's made me weak. She clung to me, kissed and licked scar on my body. Repeatedly we made love.

It was heaven! It was beautiful, Like a symphony of two souls blending.

I woke later to see Idonea softly crying with her head on my chest. I sat up, alarmed. "Idonea? I'm so sorry."

She sniffled, "I'm crying because…so happy."

"happy? Why?"

She explained. "I never thought… I could feel such….fire." she turned sideways, her body resting against mine. "I love you Erik. I-I'm sorry, I can't have children."

"Shh," I kissed her forehead. "I have you and Gustave which is more than I ever hoped for. If you want more, we can adopt children, if it pleases you."

Idonea kissed me deeply and we fell back on the sheets together. It was only the beginning of a future of many nights like this one.


	20. Christmas love

Chapter twenty

Christmas love

Idonea and ate our breakfast by the tree. Gustave was expected back by noon and we were going to take advantage of each moment. Idonea was sipping her tea when she crawled over to the tree and pulled out a little package. She crawled over to me and handed it to me.

"Open this." She said, pulling her red robe around her tighter.

I stared at her, "you bought me a gift?"

She nodded, "Erik, all wives buy their husbands presents on Christmas day. I had it made special just for you."

I fingered the wrapping for a minute before opening it cautiously. It was a ring box. I set it down then stood up. "I'll be back."

"Erik?" she said with a frown.

I took the chain off my neck and went to the desk. I had bought Idonea a ring as well, to replace my mothers. I hurried back out with the present to find Idonea holding the box with a puzzled expression.

"Here," I said, taking my present back. "I bought this for you."

Idonea stared before taking her present. I opened the ring to see an engraved gold ring. It read, 'to Erik, my life, my love, my music'.

"Oh Erik." Idonea said as she touched the ring. I'd designed it myself. A delicate silver band with a diamond shaped flower.

I leaned closer, "do you like it?"

She nodded, "I love it." she gave me the box. "Will you put it on me?"

I took the ring and my hands trembled as I removed my mother's ring and slid it on her hand. Idonea took my ring and put it on my finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Are you pleased with your ring?" she asked.

I answered by kissing her and dipping her backwards. "Shall I show you how pleased I am with it?"

The front door opened and we both sat up. I went to our room and grabbed my mask and wig. I came out to see Idonea hugging Gustave. Miss fleck came up the stairs and she paused, taking in the state of Idonea and i. She picked up her dress, my shoes and stared at us in our robes this late in the morning.

Then she stared in amazement, drawing the correct conclusion. "Idonea!"

"Felicity!" she said sharply, she added in a more playful tone. "Why don't you help Gustave unpack? Erik and I decided to…take a day off. Give us a few minutes to get dressed. Alright?"

Felicity nodded and Idonea went into the bedroom. I locked the door and pinned Idonea against the wall.

"Why Erik!" she gasped.

"Shut up," I growled, casting her robe aside and entering her. "And kiss me."

"But," she started, I bit the sensitive spot on her neck. Idonea made several weak, protesting whimpers as I thrust into her before throwing her arms around me. "Make it quick."

* * *

><p>Tea was very difficult with miss fleck. She kept smirking at Idonea and I as Gustave told us everything that had happened. Of the prizes he'd won, how he'd played the piano for the hostess. The compliments they sent back praising his work and everything.<p>

Gustave's eyes narrowed as he noticed the ring on my hand. He touched it, "where'd that come from?"

I smiled, "Idonea bought it for me. I bought her one to, see?"

Idonea held her hand out and I squeezed it.

This wasn't lost on Gustave, his eyes narrowed. "Do you love her?"

The bluntness of his question stunned me. Idonea held her breath as I answered. "Gustave, I loved your mother and I always will." Idonea started to draw her hand away, but I tightened my grip and pulled her into my lap. "But Gustave, there are many types of love. Christine and our love was a special love, the love you never forget, the first. But Idonea's," I brushed a stand of her hair out of her eyes. "Is the love I cannot live without."

"I'm glad." He said. Idonea and I were both shocked. "I love her too," Idonea stifled back a cry. "But I was hoping you two would fall in love. Now we can be like a real family."

Sound of crying made me look at Idonea, but then I noticed she was staring at miss fleck who was doing the crying. She stood up and waked out of the kitchen. Idonea got off my lap and after kissing Gustave and I went after her.

"Papa," Gustave asked. "Could I call her…mama?"

My heart stilled. I hadn't thought he'd ever want to call her that. It sounded a little funny to me. So I said, "why don't you ask her?"

Gustave nodded and went out. I took a sip of my tea. I came out to see Idonea on her knee's holding Gustave close. It was a beautiful picture and I knew Idonea was his mother. Christine would have liked her, I knew.

* * *

><p>"Erik." Idonea gasped, "it's Christmas morning."<p>

"I know," I said. "I'm getting my present…now!"

She exhaled and collapsed on my chest. She ran her fingers through my hair. "No, more." I frowned at her and she turned aside. "No, not this time." She whimpered as I lipped her neck. She steeled her resolve and pushed me away. "No! Wait for tonight. Gustave could come running through that door any moment now shouting merry Christmas."

I shook my head, "why?"

"Erik," she said gently. "Children do that. I did myself."

I groaned and got up, pulling her up with me. "Alright. I'll be good."

She frowned, "oh and I was hoping you wouldn't give up so easy."

"My dear," I chuckled. "It appears we must get these….pleasures under control."

She nodded, "I think, we're making up for the honeymoon we never had."

"Probably." I said grabbing her by her hips and yanking her close to me. "But if it were a honeymoon, I'd have you every minute of the day."

"Erik!"

"Every way possible," I said as my lips went down her neck.

She groaned and somehow managed to say firmly. "That's enough." She said. "I've got to live through the day."

She frowned and went to her closet. I pulled on a pair of my sleeping pajamas and handed a spare pair of them to her. She shook her head, but pulled them on. She had to roll the waistline until they fit her.

"You're a bad influence." She inhaled. "Mmhmm, vanilla and brandy."

She looked so beautiful, even in my clothes. As if sensing my thoughts, she turned and looked at me. She saw the desire in my eyes, grabbed her robe on the bed, and ran towards the bedroom door with me hot on her heels. I had to grab my robe so she made it out of the door first.

I charged out of the room and ran out grabbing her around the waist. She squealed as we hit the floor and rolled around on the floor. She laughed and wrestled with me. I heard Gustave squeal and join in the early morning wrestling match. I let them pin me down, before pulling them both close to me tightly.

Idonea kissed me, "merry Christmas darling."

"Darling?" I arched a brow.

"Yes, darling." She sobered. "Do you mind?"

"No, my dear. It's just….peculiar than anyone would call me darling."

"Well, you are darling." She said kissing me again quickly.

"Can we open presents?" Gustave asked, disgust in his voice.

"Not yet." Idonea said. "Breakfast first."

"How about, one present?" I suggested.

She hesitated, "All right. One."

I knew exactly which one I wanted to give her. It was another small box. Idonea handed me a long, small one. Gustave picked up a present and looked at us. Idonea nodded and we watched him tear into it.

"This is from your father and i." She said.

Gustave crowed over the train set and tackled both of us. "Thank you!" he said

We hugged him back and Idonea said. "Open yours now."

"Open yours." I said.

"Oh please," she begged. "I've been dying to give it to you."

I gave in, "can't I win an argument once?"

"Not with those eyes," Gustave teased.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I unwrapped the present.

"I notice every time mama bats her eyes, you give in." he observed.

"They are quite, distracting."

I stared at the silver fountain pen. It was quite unusual. It wrote with red ink and the tip of it had two masks on it.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Do I?" I said leaning forward.

"Gustave's here," she hissed as I kissed her. She broke it with a smile. "I'm glad."

I handed her the small box.

"Erik, your hands are shaking." She noted, taking it from me. "You must be very excited."

She smiled and unwrapped the box. She frowned looking at the paper. She unfolded it and her hands trembled as she read it. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"What's it say?" Gustave asked.

"It says," I inhaled and let out a shaky breath. "Will you marry me?"


	21. Marry me

**Katdancer: He certainly does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-one<p>

Idonea stared at the paper for the longest time.

"Well?" Gustave asked impatiently.

"Idonea?" I said slowly. "Please?" my heart was pounding in my chest. "I can never forgiving myself for the crude manner in which we were married. I want to make it up to you. Will you please marry me?"

Suddenly, Idonea tackled me and I went flying backwards with her on top of me! She kissed me deeply before saying, "yes!"

"What?" I stammered. I was reeling in shock.

"Yes Erik!" she shrieked. "I will marry you!"

I gripped her around the waist and pulled her closer. "What," she kissed me again. "Was with the torture?" I gasped.

"I wanted to hear you ask me. Last time, I kinda proposed!" She smirked and lightly traced a vein with her fingertip. " I knew if I was silent, you'd ask me. That's all I was waiting for."

I rolled over and kissed her. She slid her arms around my neck and let out a faint moan.

"Idonea!" we both tore apart to see her parents standing there with felicity.

Her mother screamed and dropped the present she was carrying. "Oh God in heaven!" she shrieked.

I realized I'd left my mask in my room. I jumped up and went for the bedroom. Idonea grabbed my ankle and I went down.

We got up at the same time and she grabbed me around the waist. "Erik!" she said firmly. "Stop! Stop!" I hid my distorted side of my face and tried to get away. "Erik!" she shouted and I stopped. I stared at her as she gazed into my eyes. "Watch!"

She walked over to her gaping mother and slapped her face! Her mother let out a shriek and her father stared at her.

"Idonea!" he reprimanded her.

He'd stared at me, but the drama with Idonea had distracted him. I myself was somewhat shocked at the sudden burst of violence from her.

Idonea yanked away from her father's grip. "Now!" she stated. "That was uncalled for! Erik is my husband and I will not stand by and see anyone scream, shriek, rant and rave as if he were a demon!"

"But Idonea!" her mother shrieked as she rang her hands. "That's face!"

"Is the face of the man I love!" she said walking over to me, hugging me. She drew my hand off my face and lightly touched my exposed skull. "I love every inch of it." her proclamation sent tears to my eyes. "Every vein, every scar and every bit of exposed skull."

She swiped at the tears and kissed me quickly. She turned to her parents; her mother was staring at her in horror. Mr. Erikson, I couldn't read him.

"Today is Christmas, and my husband has a right to enjoy it with us, without his mask and if you can't look past his deformities to see the wonderful man I married, I demand that you leave my house at once! And never darken the doorway again!"

"I can't!" her mother said as she ran down the stairs, sobbing into her hanky.

I winced, "Idonea."

"Don't you dare say that you don't want to drive my family away!"

"But Idonea, I'm not worth it!"

"Erik, you are worth every laugh ever laughed and every tear ever cried." She started crying. "Don't….think that, please! I love you so much Erik."

Gustave hugged my leg, "I love you too papa."

Another pair of arms caused me to look up and I saw felicity was hugging me. And when Mr. Erikson hugged me, I broke down and sobbed. Idonea's hands patted my back as she murmured soft words. For the first time in my life, I felt like part of a real family.

* * *

><p>Idonea helped me pick up the wrapping paper. "So, was father very scandalized at our attire?" I asked.<p>

Mr. Erikson demanded I call him father, since I was his son-in-law. He was a quiet man with a refined sense of humor and I liked him, somewhat.

"Very," she said with a smile. "But, then he's very understanding. He was young once too." She wadded the paper in a ball. "Gustave merely assumed this was what I wore when my nightgowns need repairs. Did you get enough to eat?"

I laughed, "I had a full plate. I even had two pieces of pie. Are you trying to fatten me up?" I teased.

"Well," she pouted. "Maybe, just a little."

I picked her up and spun her around in the air. "Don't."

"I worry about your weight."

"My dear, years of not eating right caused my….distinguished figure as you call it. but I assure you, I eat fine."

"all right." She sighed.

I set her down and closed the door shut. I watched her as she sat at the powder table and began removing her hairpins. "Erik, I've decided on February 14th."

"for what?" I asked as I removed my robe and shirt and crept up behind her.

"to get married. Valentine's day. Is that agreeable with you?"

I undid her robe and kissed a spot on her neck. Her hands stilled as I undid the buttons on my nightshirt she was wearing. "my dear," I said removing it from shoulders, watching her in the mirror as her eyes closed slightly.

I shrugged out of my clothes. "pick whatever day pleases you best," I spun her around on her little and she gulped at the heat in my gaze. I gripped her by the arms and stretched her arms alongside her powder table. Her chest heaved as she struggled for air. "just….continue to please me."

She could barely nod before my hungry lips began to devour her skin. She groaned and tossed her head as she arched her back. I nipped between her breasts and she let out an outraged squeal.

"Erik!"

I released her hands and gripped her hips, "dear," I removed her final garments in one swift move and gazed up at her. "you have a long night ahead of you, so I suggest you not wear out my name so soon."

She spluttered as I stood up and spun her around. "Erik?" she asked tentatively. "will you always want me?"

Instead of answering, I pressed her back against my chest. She gasped as she felt my desire pressing against her. My hands slid around to the front of her and I slammed her against me.

"Always."

she groaned and her hands reached for something to brace herself with. I brought her to the floor and her fingers dug into the carpet. Gripping tightly until her fingers were as white as snow. I gripped her tightly in my hands and she trembled feeling my desire.

"what are you doing?" she asked, a slight trace of fear in her voice.

"taking you." I said kissing her back.

"but Erik,"

I entered her and she groaned and leaned forward. I chuckled, "As I was saying, you have," I slammed into her, above her moan I hissed in her ear, "a very long night."

* * *

><p>Most nights were like that leading up to valentine's day. Passionate rounds of lovemaking and occasionally sneaking a round in during the day when the opportunity presented itself. With Gustave at school, that made it easy.<p>

Idonea, although we were all ready married, was having remarriage jitters. I myself was feeling somewhat nervous but I never told her. The stress of the upcoming event had Idonea on edge. She threw up every morning for the last week, but we knew it was just nerves. Finally, the day before the wedding arrived. Everything was ready. Her father was set to walk her down the aisle and a few guests had been invited. Her mother still refused to come and see her.

I'll never forget when Idonea came home with her wedding dress in a box "hello my dear," I said kissing her. "how are you?"

she smiled uneasily, "fine." She set the bag down, "Erik, can I talk to you?"

"if it's about an annulment, no!" I teased sweeping her into my arms.

Gustave groaned, "mother, father, you're at it again."

"Erik," Idonea said. "please, put me down this instant!"

something in her tone made Gustave stop playing the piano and I instantly set her down. I looked and saw she had been crying.

"Idonea?" I helped her to a chair. "what's wrong?"

She sniffled and started bawling, "you're…. gonna hate me!"

"Idonea!" I stared at her. "What is the matter?"

"Mother," Gustave said placing a tentative hand on her shoulder. "Please don't cry!"

She struggled to compose herself, "oh, Erik."

"Idonea, please tell me." I begged. "I could never hate you, I love you!"

"Let me finish talking!" she snapped suddenly. I blinked at her. She instantly started crying. "I'm sorry! I'm not myself."

"I'll get her some water." Gustave said quietly.

I nodded. Not breaking eye contact with her.

"I went to the doctor today, so he'd give me something to help with my nerves." She bawled. "He couldn't help me."

My heart stopped. Was she going to die? Impossible! What did that doctor know? "Impossible!" I said. "That doctors a quack! You can't die!"

"Die?" Gustave asked as he came in with the water.

"I'm not going to die you idiot!" Idonea burst out, "I'm pregnant!"


	22. The last man in my life

**Katdancer: That's Erik for you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-two<p>

I stared at Idonea; my ears ringing with the news and I could have sworn my heart had stopped beating for a minute. Gustave dropped the glass of water and we both jumped. Idonea stared back at me, waiting for me to react.

"How?" was all I was able to stammer.

"You know how!" she said, irritation creeping into her voice.

"I'm the father?"

"You're going to be a father!" she humphed and stood up walking over to Gustave. "Go get a cloth." She said, kneeling down.

"I'm….sorry." he stammered.

She chuckled, "it was an accident."

I stared as Gustave hugged her, "can it be a boy?" he said. "I've always wanted a baby brother."

She sniffled, "I'll try to manage that."

Gustave ran off and I stared at her picking up the glass. Only when she said "ouch." did I get some sense back in me.

I got up and went over to her, "you shouldn't be doing that." I swept her up and put her back in her seat. She stared at me, "can I get you anything?"

"Yes," she stood up. "You can let me finish cleaning the glass."

I pushed her back down, "no!" her eyes widened. "It's not good for you."

"Erik," she said poking me in the chest. "I am only two months pregnant. Pregnancy's last about nine months."

I groaned. How was I going to keep her still during that time? Seven long months!

"Now hear this, and here this good! I am not going to be hovered over by your during seven months!" Her tone changed and she started crying. "Aren't you even happy? If you don't it say so!"

"Idonea," I said touching her shoulder.

She jerked away and spat, "don't touch me."

I groaned, I knew pregnant women were difficult at time but she was unbelievable! A man would have to look far and wide to find a more capricious mind!

"Idonea," I began. "This is new for me."

"Tell me about it!"

"Well tell me about how you even got pregnant!"

"Erik Y Destler," she growled. "You have been taking me several times a night since the day before Christmas!"

"The boy," I hissed. "I meant, when we first got married you said you couldn't get pregnant! You said you were infertile so imagine my shock!"

"Well I have a few suggestions!" she said. "That…..creature, inspite of every devise he used could never get me to," she had the grace to recognize Gustave in the room and censored her words. "Burn. You manage it with a single glance!" she humphed. "What am I babbling about? In short, he was infertile maybe!" her voice broke. "And here I am carrying a baby and you haven't said anything and it's freaking me out right now!"

"Idonea," I took her hands and fingered the wedding ring. "I am in my late thirties and I never expected this. I am shocked, scared and overjoyed."

Idonea stared, "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" she blinked and then hugged me pressing a kiss on my cheek. "Oh well, as long as you're happy that's all that matters. I'll got start lunch."

I groaned inwardly, and went to pick up the broken glass she'd forgotten. This was going to be the hardest event of my life.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning to find Idonea's spot in the bed empty with a note.<p>

Darling Erik,

It's customary for the groom not to see the bride until the actual ceremony. So I'm staying at my father's until I can meet you at the church. I love you.

Love Idonea

"Great." I muttered.

She was really going to put me through this whole routine. I decided to take a nice hot shower, but I soon discovered that the water was either too hot or too cold for my taste so I gave up all together.

I came out in my dress slacks and robe to the smell of burning toast. _Gustave. _I entered the kitchen to see him throw a piece of toast away.

I fought to keep a smile on my face as I tousled his hair, "good morning."

He jumped, "I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you."

My stomach was actually full of butterflies. What was with me? "I appreciate this Gustave, but I'm not really hungry. Make your breakfast."

He groaned and sat down. "I'm too nervous."

I laughed and sat down beside him, "me too."

He groaned, "you must feel worse. How's she doing?"

"I don't know." I said. "She snuck out last night and went to her parents house."

He perked up, "did you two fight?"

"No." I shook my head. "Some fool decided a custom that the groom can't see the bride until they're married."

"But you are married!" he pointed out.

"I know but," I inhaled. "Idonea's pregnant and so she'll act a little funny."

"You mean like when she dipped her sardines in that chocolate last yesterday?" he asked making a face.

"Yes." My stomach roiled at the memory of it. "So, we are going to have to be very patient with her." I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "I can't believe this! I'm too old for this!"

Gustave rubbed my shoulder, "I'm too young!"

I chuckled as the clock dinged it was nine o clock. I exhaled. "We better get dressed. The ceremony's at ten."

* * *

><p>Ok, I was petrified.<p>

I was able to get Gustave's tie on and I couldn't make heads or tails of mine! Gustave was freaking out as well when he found out Idonea had invited angelica to be the flower girl. That didn't make any sense to me. It was nine thirty when we went down the stairs to see Mr. Erikson in a carriage waiting.

"I was just going to get you." He said. "Idonea's decided not to marry you."

I almost passed out. "What?"

He laughed at our expressions. "It was a joke." I almost strangled him right there. "She did decide not to marry you in a church and rearranged it elsewhere." He explained. "I'm to take you there."

I got in the carriage and tried to rapidly calm my beating heart. Gustave was breathing so hard I could hear him.

Mr. Erikson chuckled, "to think that I should live to see this day. My son-in-law and grandson, hyperventilating on the way to the altar!"

"How is Idonea?" I asked.

"She's fine." His eyes grew misty. "You'll be amazed Erik."

"I don't know anything that's going on today. She refused to let me help her with the preparations."

He chuckled. "That's Idonea all right."

"Was she throwing up any?" I asked.

He frowned, "yes. How'd you know?"

I remained silent, but it was Gustave who blurted. "She's having a baby!"

"Gustave!" I growled.

Mr. Erikson's eyes almost fell out of his head. I apologized, "I'm sorry. I figured Idonea would want to wait for the perfect moment to tell you."

"I'll fake it," he said as the carriage stopped. "Here we are."

I frowned as we stepped out of the carriage in front my Phantasma opera house. White ribbon's decorated the building also along with a few members of the press. I ducked back into the carriage.

"You guys go on in, I'll have to sneak in."

"Ok."

Fortunately, my opera house had secret chambers. After sending the carriage away, I entered one that would lead to the lobby. I came out through a wall startling Gustave and Mr. Erikson.

"Sorry." I said. "No one has seen my face. That's part of the mystery surrounding Phantasma.'

"Understood." He said glancing at his watch. "You better get out there."

My heart flew up in my throat as I went into the main hall. Idonea had a huge, beautiful backdrop hanging. It featured a Grecian garden balcony with the sea behind. The guests were all crammed into the front seats. And there were some orchestra members in the pit.

"Wow!" Gustave breathed. "It's amazing."

I nodded and checked my pocket for the ring. I found nothing. I panicked, "I lost the ring!"

Gustave took it out of his pocket and handed it to me. "You gave it to me!"

I groaned and gave it back to him, "hold onto it."

Suddenly all the house lights dimmed and a spotlight shown down on Gustave, the priest and I. The orchestra started up, playing a lovely stringed piece I'd never heard before.

I heard Idonea's voice ring aloud and clear. I could see her, but barely in the darkness of the theatre. _I'm a lady when you kiss me; I'm a child when you are leaving. I'm a woman every time our bodies meet, complete. Long lost feelings stir inside me, used to think nights were for sleeping. Being wanted is a thrill I never knew, till you. Now I'm alive, inside I'm glowing, I'm how I want to be, loving you I can be me, just me. It's the first time when you touch me, now I long for rainy mornings, I am certain you're the last man in my life._

The orchestra crescendo as a pink spotlight came on her in the aisle, gripping her father's arm. Her gown was simple, but on her, it looked so elegant. One shoulder was bare and the other was elbow length. The gown had a long skirt and a huge bouquet of red roses. She smiled at me from behind her veil before continuing forward with her father.

I'm a woman every time our bodies meet, complete.

I caught the sly seductive tone in her voice and so did several of the guests._ Long lost feelings stir inside me, used to think nights were for sleeping, being wanted is a thrill I never knew till you. _The orchestra soared again and my heart overflowed with love for this stubborn, crazy, beautiful and wonderful woman. _Now I'm alive, inside I'm glowing, I'm how I want to be, loving you I can be me, just me. It's the first time when you touch me, now I long for rainy mornings tell each other to find all we're looking for and more._

I walked to the edge of the stage where her father released her. She squeezed his arm fondly and walked up the stage. I held out my hand to her as she walked up in time, love shinning in her eyes. _Found the rainbow I was after, no more dreams with one face missing. _She gripped my hand tightly and stood there gazing into my eyes. Her hand caressed my mask, but she didn't remove it._ I am certain you're the last man in my life._

I was not ashamed to admit my eyes were swimming. I didn't tear my eyes away from her as we repeated our vows. New meaning coming over me. Idonea had tears in her eyes as I placed the ring on her finger. My hands shook when I removed the veil to kiss my lovely bride. And when I kissed her, I didn't want to let her go again.

A photographer's camera going off separated us. Fortunately, it was Dr. Gangle who'd captured that moment.

Idonea flushed and laid a hand on my chest, "darling, people will talk."

"Let them," I said kissing her again.

As always, her arms went around my shoulders and she gripped me tightly. When we broke the kiss, she rested her head on my chest, just above my heart. She sang quietly, so only I could hear. _Found the rainbow I was after, no more dreams with one face missing. I am certain you're the last man in my life._


	23. Beside me

Chapter twenty three

Beside me

Idonea was all smiles and she hardly seemed to notice anyone else as we waltzed around on the stage. She swiped a finger along the edge of my mask, "you've still got frosting on it!"

"Well, you shoved it in my face!" I said.

"And you shoved it in my face as well!" she laughed.

I stopped dancing with her to say, "where would you like to go for your honeymoon?"

"Well," she ran a finger over her tooth. "I hear the Phantasma bridal suite is to die for, but I fear it may be too expensive."

"Phantasma?" I frowned. "But, what about Paris? All those places you wanted to visit."

"I'd rather visit the Phantasma bridal suite." She said daringly.

"You are a little…vixen." I said.

"And you are so scandalous." Her face sobered. "Tell me honestly Erik, does my tongue every irritate you? I mean, I say the most….unladylike things."

I kissed her nose, "yes. But then again, they can be the most charming things." I asked her. "does my face ever disgust you?"

"only when you're yelling at me." she said. "but then again, neither of us look our best when we're yelling at each other."

"true." I agreed before whispering. "how long before we can't make love anymore?"

she smirked, "not for a while." She ran her finger down the back of my ear.

The song ended and I went over to Mr. Erikson. "could you watch over Gustave for a few days?"

He nodded, "Take a few weeks if you're a mind to."

I chuckled, "Gustave wouldn't like that." I glanced at Idonea who was dancing with Gustave. He was trying to dance smoothly, and Idonea had to bend a little to do an underarm turn. It was a charming picture.

"after this dance," I said. "I'm kidnapping your daughter."

He chuckled, "where are you sweeping her off to? Paris?"

I shook my head, "she chose the Phantasma bridal suite."

He frowned, "she always wanted to travel."

"I told her to make her choice, she insisted on the Phantasma hotel." The song ended and I shook his hand. "gotta run."

"I would say, 'take care or her son,' but, you did. You brought her back, restored her to us and I pray in time my wife will come to see that."

I gripped his hand tight, "thank you sir. I think of you as the father I never had."

Words died and we held each other's gaze for a moment and I turned back to Idonea who was talking to felicity, she had her back to me. I snuck up behind her and scooped her up.

Idonea let out a shriek that caught everyone's attention. Her eyes sparked with surprise. "Erik Y. Destler! What are you doing?"

I turned to Gustave and hugged him with one arm as best I could. "we'll be back in a few days. I promise. You'll stay with grandpa."

"ok." He smiled.

"Erik!" Idonea squirmed, her cheeks turning red as everyone laughed. "put me down!"

"you're being kidnapped." I said as I walked off the stage carrying her. Everyone started throwing rice at us so I quickened the pace.

"really?" she tightened her grip and waved over my shoulder. "Phantasma?"

"it'll take a while to get everything prepared."

"there's a change of clothes waiting for us in the suites. Chilled pink champagne and chocolates."

"did you forget anything?" I said as I opened the secret chamber and walked sideways to the exit.

"just you."

The press was so busy questioning the guests that they didn't see Idonea and I get into a waiting carriage and head for Phantasma hotel. My blood pounded in my veins as I got the key and left strict orders not to be disturbed by anyone unless it was Gustave or Mr. Erikson.

Idonea stared at every bit of the hotel. "it's marvelous, Erik. You have great taste."

"thank you, so do you."

She stopped and rethought that suggestive comment. "Erik!" she shook her head. "what am I going to do with you?"

I unlocked the suite and Idonea stared. I picked her up and carried her over the threshold, kicking the door shut.

I tried to kiss her but she stopped me, "not yet Erik. Please." I obliged and set her down. She leaned close and brushed her nose against me, "I'll go change." I leaned close to kiss her but she darted away with a carefree laugh.

"I'll get you for that!" I said shrugging out of my coat and walking over to the table with the champagne. It was perfectly chilled. I hung my coat over a chair and picked up a note that was between the glasses

she may be yours for now. But she was mine first and she will be! Wonder why she didn't choose to go to all those places with you? Because, she is bound to me! and will be for an eternity.

I crumbled up the letter and set it on fire in the ashtray. This person was sick. Mr. Terrance was in jail, so I had no idea who it could be. I'd have to stay close to Idonea as much as possible. When we returned, I'd show Gustave how to handle a gun so he could protect her if necessary.

I added my tie and vest to the pile on my chair. I drew the blinds and lit the candles in the room. The sunlight still came through the deep pink curtains, but it was a nice effect.

"champagne ready?" Idonea asked from the doorway.

I glanced up at her and choked. She wore a red gown that had a deep, hip high slit. A swirly cut waistband with black, yellow and orange stripes. The same material was above the slit and it kept the slit open. Halter like straps helped hold the dress up.

"you're staring." She said quietly. "is the champagne ready?"

I uncorked the bottle and Idonea jumped slightly. I poured her a glass and she sipped it, gazing over the glass rim.

She nodded over, "I had a piano put in here too."

I took her hand, led her over to the piano, and put her up on the closed lid she smiled as I warmed up my fingers.

"what's on your mind Erik?" she asked quietly.

"Close your eyes." I said. She obeyed.

I sang softly, her song.

_Sometimes in a nightmare, you are right there but you comfort me. beside me, you guide me. always when I'm gloomy, you see through me and you make me smile. Beside me, you find me, I could not have dreamed that someone in my life was this kind. I could not have guessed that you were my reward. And now I want to change so move me and improve me. just stay beside me._

I stopped playing and walked over to her. She sat trembling, tears coming out of her eyes. I kissed her and she opened them.

"Erik," she said. "is that how you really feel?"

I nodded, "always. I always will."

"Erik, sing it to me again, please."

_I could not have dreamed that someone in my life was this kind. I could not have guessed that you were my reward. And now I want to change so move me and improve me. just stay beside me._


	24. The threats

**Katdancer: Very naughty.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-four<p>

Idonea exhaled and burrowed closer to me. We'd been reading Shakespeare together in our robes all afternoon.

She traced a vein gently, "darling, how about we go home tomorrow?"

"If that's what you want," I said looking away from Romeo and Juliet.

"I'm worried about Gustave." She said. "We've been here for a week."

I closed the book, "then why don't we go today?"

"Oh could we?" she said. "I miss him."

"Me too." I kissed her forehead.

"I'll go pack." She stood up and winced slightly.

I dropped the book and stood up, "are you ok?"

She groaned, "just…a little sore."

"Where?"

She pushed my hand away from her stomach, "a place when I know the second you touch me, we won't be going anywhere for the next hour!"

I chuckled, "ok." I picked her up and carried her to our room. I set her down and watched her pick an outfit. She made a face but finally settled on a blue outfit. I had only gotten dressed from the waist down when I observed her reaching for her corset. I snatched it from her. "No!"

"Erik!" she pouted.

"I won't have any wife of mine wearing these!" I said as I hurled it out the widow.

She gasped. "Erik! I'll get fat!"

"I'd like to see you try to get fat! But you're so petite it's impossible for you to gain weight." I kissed her nose, "I love you. Don't forget."

"All right." She said.

A knock on the door caused us to separate. I grabbed my shirt and slung it on.

"Mask darling." She said tossing it to me with my wig.

"Thanks." I put them on. Idonea had grown so used to my face that I had forgot to wear it around the house. I opened the door and found another note under the door. The same handwriting. I opened it to examine it.

_Her body is marked and will always be mine. Just let her go to me. I was her first and will always be the first._

I couldn't hide these notes from her any longer. I walked in the room. Idonea felt my presence and she seemed to know as if I was bearing ill tidings. She sat down on the bed and waited.

"Well Erik?"

"Idonea," I said slowly. "I want you to remain calm. Everyone's fine, I swear this. I don't want to tell you, but I can't hide this from you." I handed her the note. "I've been receiving these ever since we got married. I don't know who it is, but I won't let him lay a hand on you. I swear it."

Idonea gripped the paper as if her life depended on it. Then she threw the paper away. "Oh dear God." She turned eyes filled with fear. "Erik."

I laid her back on the bed, "easy. He won't hurt you."

"Mr. Terrance would…. occasionally take advantage of me. But this other man," she shuddered with a sob. "I never knew him. He always raped me, in a mask. He'd use…a knife…a whip." She groaned and gripped me closer.

My heart stilled, "that's why…the first time we almost made love. You wanted me without the mask."

She nodded, "that's partly why I wasn't scared of you Erik. His eyes were like an animals. Yours were so filled with fear at first, but I did read the love and desire above all other emotions." She blinked. "We must go to the police."

"I can take care of you Idonea."

"You?" she shook her head. "You're to gentle. You can't even raise a hand to Gustave! You've got a temper, I'll admit. But you can't raise a hand against anyone."

I had to confess, "Idonea. I've still hidden some of my past from you." Her eyes narrowed. "I happen to be a wanted man in France for murder."

She blinked and shook her head in denial. The story spilled out about buquet and piangi. She stared at me in shock. She couldn't believe that her gentle husband had killed several people. I counted the seconds ticking on the clock, wait for her to speak.

"But Erik, piangi was an accident." She squeezed my hand. "But buquet, was a…..disgusting man." She ran her finger over my wedding ring. "I would never have believed you Erik, except you don't lie to me, ever. You hid this from me and I see why. But now, you say it to ensure you can take of me and I trust you. Please, find the man and turn him over to the police," she added. "Alive."

"I can't guarantee my control," I said. "I don't mind people threatening me. But no one, threatens my wife and slurs her name."

Idonea pressed my face against her chest and sighed. "How many times have I said I love you?"

"Not enough." I looked up at her. "I was starved for love Idonea. Your kind words make the world seem like a better place every day." I touched her cheek. "Even a smile, makes up for a multitude of suffering."

She kissed me, "then I won't stop saying it. I love you."

* * *

><p>Idonea kept her gaze away from desk clerk's gaze as he handed me some mail that had come in. she had received several knowing looks already and was quite embarrassed. I took her arm, left directions where to deliver my bag and took her out the door.<p>

She groaned, "that was embarrassing."

"Well, Idonea," I explained. "We haven't been out all day for a week."

She groaned, "and who's fault was that?" she said looking pointedly at me.

"Yours!" she elbowed me. "You shouldn't have been born so…. desirous."

She laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist and peered at the mail. "So what's this?"

"Mainly bills. A letter for you, from your mother."

She took it and glanced at it, "what else?"

I paused. "Another from that person."

Her grip tightened, "what's it say?"

I tore it open, "I wonder what's behind that mask you wear? Are you so hideous that you have to hide yourself from her? I wonder if she saw you underneath that mask, what would she do?"

"That buffoon." She spat. I chuckled a little at her anger. "He clearly knows nothing about me."

"Mr. Y!" I jumped as reporters came out of nowhere to surge around us.

"Oh no!" I groaned as I covered my face.

"Get out of here!" Idonea shrieked.

"Hey! Who are you?" one guy gasped. "Hey, she's married!"

"What unlucky husband is missing you?"

"I'm his wife," she spat. "Now get out of here Ralph and take your fellow creeps with you!"

"Glory be, it's Idonea Erikson!" Ralph said.

"The millionaire's daughter!"

"Go Erik." She hissed. "I'll be fine."

"No." I picked her up and made a dash for a nearby carriage.

"Erik, please." She said.

"Hey, Idonea!" Ralph said. "You two just get married?"

"I've been married for almost a year!" she shrieked. "We renewed our vows."

"What's under the mask?"

"A face to beautiful for scum like you to appreciate!"

I got the carriage door open and got Idonea inside. Before I could slam the door shut one of the reporters got in and slammed the door himself!

"Erik!" Idonea said. "Throw Ralph out of the carriage please!"

I went for him, "aww Idonea that's no way to treat an old friend."

"You we're never a friend!" she spat.

"Aww come on, give me a break!"

"I will, and it might be your neck!" I threatened gripping his arm and pushing him out of the carriage.

He landed with a thud against the reporters. He stood up and shot me a glare so dark, I had a sneaking suspicion.

I shouted directions to the driver who took off in a canter. I leaned forward and gripped Idonea's hand. "Are you all right?"

She squeezed my hand and stopped her feet letting out an agitated shriek! "Ohhhh! Watch out, I'm mad! Good and mad!"

I crossed over onto her side and wrapped and arm around her neck, "I'll take that chance."

"The nerve of that Ralph!" she said. "Ohh! I'd like to strangle him!"

"Your wish is my command."

"Well," she rethought her words. "A bloody nose and a black eye then please! He's a pesky little nuisance! Like a fly!"

"How do you know him?"

"Oh he worked at my parents house and he always had a crush on me."

"Oh."

Something in my tone made her look up, "no Erik. He can't be the one. He was the one who found me and brought the police."

"Well," I hesitated. "Are you sure? He gave me such a look when I threw him out as you requested."

"He probably figured that you wouldn't listen to your wife." She rolled her eyes. "He believes women should be put in their place."

I rolled my eyes as I caressed her firm stomach. She smiled and ran her hand over my hand. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

I paused, "I honestly haven't thought about it."

Idonea frowned slightly, then shrugged. "I understand. It's extremely new for you."

"More so for you." I said.

She nodded. "Considering I was supposedly infertile."

"I think, you were simply waiting for me.' I said.

She smiled, "maybe I was. But we both know that's illogical and improbable."

"True."

"Still," she laughed. "It is a little funny."

The carriage stopped and I helped her out. As I glanced around I noticed a man peering at us from across the street. He ducked into an alley when he noticed my glance. I got Idonea in the house and dashed back out to the alley.

Naturally, he was gone. I headed back to the house to begin to give Idonea and Gustave some lessons in self-defense.

Idonea came out and handed me a note, "another note."

I groaned. I could just hear Firmin and Andre moaning in my head and I honestly felt sorry for all the notes I'd sent them in the past.


	25. Gone!

**Katdancer: You'll find out soon.**

**crazyone256: Thank you for pointing that out.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty five<p>

"No!" Idonea said as she gripped the chocolate bowl tightly.

"Idonea!" I said firmly.

"Don't you Idonea me Mr. Y!" she snapped.

"Hand over that bowl now!" I shouted. I turned to Gustave who was grinning at us. "Get that grin off your face and get those sardines!"

"Take another step closer and you'll be washing dishes until you're fifteen!" Idonea threatened.

"If you don't get them you may not live to be thirteen!"

"Can I just wait for you two to settle this quietly and let me see if I'll live to be twelve?" Gustave asked.

"No!" Idonea and I shouted at the same time.

I groaned, "Idonea, I've been very patient. For the last six months, I've gotten up in the middle of the night for pickles. Kissed you after you've eaten them with vanilla ice cream." Gustave groaned. "Put up with all your little pregnancy moods, let you win every fight, I let you pick up things and bend down. I even wore a pink tie to please you! But when you've start eating sardines with onions and melted chocolate, I draw the line!"

"But they taste great!" she moaned.

I handed Gustave the onion bowl and the sardines. "No more!" I said. Gustave scampered out of the room.

"Gustave, you get back here!" she shrieked.

"Ignore that!" I shouted as I walked over to Idonea and held out my hand. "Give me the chocolate."

"No!" she said. "And you promised me one snack a week!"

"I did, but I didn't say to go out and eat a cow did I? So what makes you think I'd allow chocolate dipped sardines with onion sprinkles?"

"It's my stomach!" she said.

"And it's my lips you're kissing!"

She huffed and shoved the bowl at me, "fine!" her voice broke and I immediately started to feel bad. "You're the husband."

"Idonea," I said kneeling at her feet. She sniffled and turned away from me. "I have to look out for you my dear."

"First, I have to learn how to handle a gun against a mysterious person who's been threatening us. Next, it's my eating habits! Then, it's when I can go outside. Next, you'll be telling me how to breath!" she started wailing and I stood up.

I went to the library and groaned. Oh, two more months! I was going to be more careful with Idonea when she had that baby! I couldn't go through this again.

Gustave burst in the door, "father, Idonea's hurting!"

I jumped and ran out to see Idonea holding her huge stomach. She gasped and I knelt beside her. "Idonea? Is it time?"

She shook her head, "spasm."

"Here," I put her feet up on the couch and eased her back on the couch. She moaned and turned on her side. I knew what spot pained her.

I rubbed her lower back and she let out a catlike purr as her muscles relaxed. "Thank you. I'm sorry Erik."

"I'm sorry too Idonea," I said.

"Oh, this is so hard." She whimpered. "I'm so fat and ugly, you'll never look at me again."

I rolled my eyes; I'd heard this story often enough. I listened as Idonea moaned about everything wrong with her for five minutes.

"Why are you still with me?" she demanded. "don't you have somewhere to go?"

"I'm staying," I kissed her forehead, "because I love you. And I don't want to leave an unhappy wife." I stood up, "I'll be back soon, I promise."

She grabbed a pillow and thumped it, rubbing her ring. "Ok."

I kissed her again, "you look cute when you're pouting."

She thumped me over the head with a pillow.

* * *

><p>I was tired. It had been a long day. Reporters were crawling over Phantasma since they discovered Idonea had married me. I had a difficult time avoiding them.<p>

I pushed the door open to my home and locked it, "Idonea? Gustave?"

No sounds were heard.

"Gustave?"

Again, silence.

I ran up the stairs and stopped dead. My house was a shambles! I ran to our room and found a note on our bed stand.

So Mr. Y, miss her yet? Too bad, she's mine now and she always will be. So easy, just a gun pointed at a pregnant woman's stomach, makes them easy to control. Don't worry, I will return her if she chooses not to say. But this time, she won't be able to stand you making love to her. She'll be too ashamed to let you see her this time.

I threw the note down and raced down the stairs. I knocked miss fleck down when I opened the door. She screamed as the chicken she'd prepared slopped over her.

"Erik!" she shouted.

"Shut up!" she stared at me. "Idonea and Gustave have been kidnapped!"

She jumped up, her eyes huge. "Erik, calm down!"

I was already heading for the Phantasma gate. Mr. Squelch was the guard and he checked every carriage before it left. Miss fleck was running behind me, grunting over every little rock.

"Mr. Squelch!" I thundered.

"Yes sir?"

"Did you see my wife and Gustave leave with anyone?"

"No sir!" he said.

I cursed and let out a yell to the heavens. "Why?" why did I have to loose everyone so precious to me?

"Erik, please calm down!"

"How can I calm down?" I roared. "My wife and son are gone! Also, my unborn son or daughter are gone! What if she's hurt? The baby could die!"

"Erik, stop it!" she said her voice a huge shriek. "Mr. Squelch said they didn't leave by the main gate so they must still be here!"

she was right. I needed to calm down and think. I tore off back towards the entertainment section of Phantasma.

"Erik, what are you going to do?" she shouted.

I ignored her. I saw a flock of reporters and I headed straight for them. One sounded the alarm and they headed for me. I covered my unmasked part of my face and faced them so my identity was still somewhat hidden.

"Gentlemen of the press," I said. I couldn't believe I was doing this. But the men of the press had been everywhere and maybe one of them had noticed.

"You've all been hanging around here looking for a story. And I'll give it to one lucky man." They pressed closer. "I will reveal my face, to the one man, if you're able to help me." I reached into my wallet and took out a picture of Idonea and Gustave. "Someone, on the park is holding these two against their will. If you've seen them, and lead me to them, I will give a complete story to you and your paper alone."

Several men immediately cursed their luck. My heart pounded. I remember Idonea saying once a long time ago that I'd do anything for her. Even if it meant removing my mask. She was right.

But one young man came forward, "is the lady pregnant?" I nodded. "Was she wearing a green dress and the boy a tan outfit?" I nodded. "I did see a man, leading them down towards a building. I was at the beach, interviewing Irving Berlin."

"How'd you happen to notice?" I said.

"A pregnant lady on a beach isn't something you see every day!" he remarked.

"Come with me." I ordered.

"We're coming to." I turned to find Mr. Squelch, Dr. Gangle and miss fleck behind us.

I nodded, "let's go." I glared at the crowd. "You all stay back!"

We hurried down to the beach and the man pointed at my old workshop I'd abandoned months ago. The perfect place to hide someone. I would have searched everywhere, but not under my own nose.

"Do you have a gun?" I asked.

"I do." He said.

"You may need it." I said. "And when we capture the man, don't let me have the gun under any circumstances!"

"I understand," he said. "Name's Joe by the way."

I silenced him with a glare and I pushed the door open to the workhouse. I could hear the sound of voices and I recognized one of them as Idonea's.


	26. The rescue

Chapter twenty-six

"please," I heard Idonea say. "don't hurt the baby."

"then will you leave him?" it was a woman's voice. It sounded somewhat familiar.

"no!" Idonea shrieked. "why can't I make you understand? I love my husband!"

"love!" the woman shrieked. It was then I recognized her voice. "was it love that made you turn your back on your family? Was it love that made you too blind to see what a monster he is!"

"you're the only monster I see!" a sharp crack and I almost ran in there. But I couldn't see anything. I had no clue if she was safe or not.

I peered around the corner and saw Idonea, bound on a table dressed only in her chemise. Gustave was tied in a chair watching, his eyes huge. The woman had her back to me; but I didn't need to see her face.

Idonea spit in the woman's eye, "I love Erik. He is a kind and wonderful man and I would gladly die to keep him safe."

"Ralph," the woman said. "Disfigure her beyond recognition." My blood curled. "then, I want you to poison the bastard."

"no!" Idonea screamed, "not the baby. Oh please!"

"you had your chance to come!" she said. "now it's too late!"

"Ma'am," Ralph asked. "are you sure you care nothing for her?" I didn't miss the questioning tone in his voice.

"I am sure. Satisfy your needs on her." she spat. "You did once before."

"Ralph?" She gasped. "You, wore the mask? Why?"

"You never gave me a second look. I was going to make sure that no one would want you! Then you'd take me." he spat. "then...you married that...monster."

"You're a demon possessed with thirty demons!" she spat. "Erik may have his faults like everyone. But he would never raise a hand to me to do his bidding."

Miss fleck poked me. "what are you waiting for?"

"the opportune moment." I hissed. "I can't see if they're armed or not."

I leaned closer and peered around. Ralph was removing his coat. I saw him take off his gun and set it on the pile of clothes.

"for God's sake!" Idonea said. "take Gustave out of the room!"

"why?" the woman laughed. "Afraid he'll be traumatized? Your husband will suffer every time he looks at you and his son. He deserves every moment of pain."

Idonea let out a cry and then she panicked. "Oh dear God, my water broke!" my heart stopped.

"wonderful!" she said. "take her, disfigure her, deliver and then kill the baby in front of her."

Ralph was yanking off his tie when I jumped into the room with the gun leveled at Ralph's head. "nobody move!" he froze and tried to go for his gun but I shot him in the shoulder.

"Erik! Don't kill him!" Idonea screamed. Then she yelled as another pain hit her. "oh!"

the woman spun around to reveal her face. Miss fleck gasped, "mother?"

instantly, she grabbed Idonea by the hair. I froze as a knife was pressed against her throat. "not another step."

"mother," miss fleck pleaded. "let her go!"

"I'd rather see her dead than married to that freak!"

"don't call him that!" Idonea said. She then cried out as another pain wracked her. "ahhh!"

"mother, let her go!"

"not until she leaves him. leaves him and his little brat!"

"Name your terms!" I said.

"Erik, no!" she said.

"divorce her. Take her bastard child and let her go to marry some man who's worthy of her."

"I won't marry anyone else!" Idonea said. "You can't make me!"

"Then kiss your husband and your life goodbye!"

"all right!" I shouted. "I'll leave!"

everyone stared at me.

"what?" Idonea shouted.

"Idonea, when I married you I promised to protect you. If leaving you will keep you alive, I'll do it."

Mrs. Erikson lowered the knife slightly, "you swear it?"

"he swears nothing!" Idonea shouted.

"shut up!"

Mrs. Erikson looked away and I tackled her. The knife went through my shoulder as we hit the ground. I let out a growl and Idonea screamed. I pulled it out of my shoulder and hurled it away from her. Mrs. Erikson started crying as I pulled her up.

Mr. Squelch had freed Gustave and he took Mrs. Erikson from me. I hugged Gustave and exhaled. "are you all right?"

"yes father."

Joe had grabbed Ralph. He took the gun from me and pressed it into Ralph's back.

"how could you?" miss fleck shrieked.

"he took Idonea!" she ranted. "look at what he did to her! Pregnant!"

I went over and cut the bonds holding Idonea. She sat up and hugged me and I squeezed her as tight as I dared. She smelled wonderful. She felt even better.

"Erik! Your shoulder!"

"It's fine." I assured her.

Idonea turned to her mother, "Yes Mother. Look at what Erik did to me. He made me love again."

I kissed her, I never need such reassurance as I did in that moment. Idonea clung to me as if she was unsure I was real. Then she let out a cry and gripped her stomach.

"oh Erik!" she sobbed. "it's too early!"

"mother!" Gustave cried.

"don't be scared Gustave." She assured him before gripping her stomach.

I freed her feet. "I'll get you to a hospital."

"I hope you die!" her mother screamed. "you and your child!"

"don't listen to her!" I said picking her up. "I won't let you die."

"she's bleeding!" Gustave cried.

I looked down and saw blood streaming down her legs.

* * *

><p>Gustave and I walked like mad men and miss fleck paced with me. dr. Gangle had been in there for over four hours working on Idonea. She'd cried all the way to the hospital and no matter how hard I tried to calm her down, she wouldn't. she'd passed out by the time we gotten there.<p>

Mr. Squelch and the reporter Joe stayed with me. whether or not Joe wanted his story I wasn't going to give it yet.

Then doctor Gangle came out and I prepared for the worst. Gustave clung to my leg waiting for word.

He sighed, "she'll live. She lost a lot of blood, but she's going to make it now. The blood transfusion was successful."

Gustave started crying and knelt down and hugged him. I was sobbing with relief as well. Dr. Gangle gave us a few minutes before saying.

"the child is fine too. She's asking for you. I cannot permit Gustave."

"I-I understand."

I wiped my eyes and followed him down the hall. "thank you."

He stopped and turned to me, "thank you, for believing in me and giving me this job. Our debts are paid."

I shook his hand and then we went into Idonea's private room. I pushed the door open to see her lying there. I crept over to her bedside as her eyes fluttered open. "Erik?" her voice was tired.

I squeezed her hand, "Idonea?"

She squeezed back, "were you surprised?"

I frowned, "about what?"

Her eyes widened, "Dr. Gangle…didn't tell you?"

"no. are you all right?"

"Erik," tears sparkled in her eyes. "we have twins. A boy and a girl."

I stared at my lovely wife and for the first time, I couldn't speak. Idonea removed my mask and gently swiped under my eyes.

"Erik? Do you mind the names Lucy and Alexander?" I shook my head and she smiled.

Dr. Gangle touched my shoulder. "Erik, she must rest. In a week, I'll let her go home."

"can he stay with me, please?" Idonea begged.

"sorry. You need your rest." He said.

"let me see Gustave," she promised. "and I'll be good."

"all right." Dr. Gangle said.

"and that reporter." She said. "I want a word with him." my heart sank. "it'll be all right Erik. Dr. Gangle told me everything."

Gustave tiptoed in with Joe and I ducked.

"Gustave?" she held out her arms and gently hugged him. "are you all right? You've got a new baby brother and sister."

Gustave smiled, "two? A brother and sister?"

She nodded. "yes."

Joe cleared his throat, Idonea looked up. "I don't know your name sir, but all I ask is when you see my husbands face is that you write the story with sensitivity." She studied him. "you seem to have a kind face, but then looks can be deceiving. I want you to know, I love my husband very much, no matter what."

She patted my shoulder and I looked up at Joe slowly and he reacted slightly. Idonea squeezed my arm. "my husband is a perfect example of how you find a gem. A diamond looks like an ordinary rock until it's polished and refined. As you know, Phantasma is extraordinary place, and Erik is an extraordinary man. He's a diamond and I love my husband very much."

"I must insist you leave now." Dr. Gangle said. "she needs her rest."

Gustave kissed Idonea and backed out. Idonea gripped my lapels and pulled me towards her, "be here for breakfast?"

"I'll be here, I promise."

Idonea kissed me and I had to refrain from squeezing her to death. "I love you." I breathed in her ear.

"I love you."

As I closed the door to her room, my mind wandered back to the song I'd written for Idonea when I'd made love to her on the piano.

_I could not have dreamed that someone in my life was this kind. I could not have guessed that you were my reward. And now I want to change so move me and improve me. just stay beside me._


	27. The article

**Katdancer: All good things must end, I'm pleased you're enjoying this story.**

**Phantom Novelest: You're so clever, I didn't know it myself until I wrote the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-seven<p>

"Erik!" Idonea said dropping the newspaper and holding out her arms for me. I set the tray down and hugged her. Idonea sighed and tightened her grip. "Ohhhh, I love you so much."

"I love you too dearest."

She glanced over my shoulder, "where's Gustave?"

"Dr. Gangle wouldn't let him in." I said as I released her and pulled a chair close to her.

"Ohh," she picked up the newspaper. "Did you read the paper this morning?"

I shook my head, "I didn't dare."

"Good," she said. "Now I can read it to you."

I moaned, "Idonea."

She shushed me and read aloud.

Saturday seemed like an ordinary day at Phantasma. The rides were running, kids were screaming and people were out in their best clothes viewing the sights. I'd just finished viewing Mr. Irving Berlin when I happened to glance up and see a pregnant woman, a boy of ten, a man about twenty five and a middle aged woman walking along the beach to a deserted hut. I pushed it out of my mind and decided to visit the chamber of horrors and see if was as horrible as it sounded.

It was.

I exited awestruck and overwhelmed, but the day had only begun to get exciting. I was chatting with friends when Mr. Y himself came running up to us. This was highly unusual for he often spends his time evading us. However, today he needed us, and he was willing to pay an extremely high price if we could help him. He'd reveal his face.

The job? His pregnant wife and child had been kidnapped and were being held on Phantasma somewhere. It figures because if someone was kidnapped from your home, the last place you'd search would be your attic.

After producing the photo of his family, I recognized the woman and the child as the one I'd seen earlier. I'll never forget the look on his face when I said I'd seen them. He was cautious about us, scared that I'd been wrong yet so hopeful that I was right. I took off with him and three other performers behind us. He didn't speak until we were at the deserted shack.

He then asked if I had a gun, fortunately, I always carry one. I think he knew that, somehow. He instantly warned me to take the gun from him once we captured the man. I told him I understood. If had been my wife, I'd have shot whoever took her until there was nowhere else to shoot. But he just gave me this look. It was cold and hard and I knew he didn't have revenge on his mind. He just wanted his wife back.

The hut was dark and it hadn't been used in months. We soon heard his wife begging her captors. Her mother and a previous servant Ralph Carson, were her captors. Mr. Y showed great restraint, he waited until the opportune moment to save his wife and frankly, I'm not sure many of us could show that restraint.

As we waited, I heard as his beloved wife, Idonea, was told to leave her husband. she steadfastly refused. Then her mother revealed her fate to Idonea. she would be raped, disfigured beyond recognition and her unborn child would be killed.

Mr. Y waited until Ralph had removed his gun to enter the room. To my disgust, he didn't shoot to kill, only wounded him in the back. But the tense moment came when his mother in law, held a knife to her own daughter's throat and told Mr. Y to divorce her daughter, take the child and let her marry a man who was worthy of her.

He actually agreed, saying he'd do anything to protect her. you could have heard a pin, drop. I actually thought he was sincere, evidentially so did Mrs. Erikson, for she lowered the knife, giving him the opportune moment to attack. But he managed to disarm Mrs. Erikson before swearing to the divorce. He was stabbed in the shoulder by the knife. I grabbed the gun and held it against Ralph's back before giving the gun to Dr. Gangle.

I turned to see Mr. Y freeing his wife and I'll never forget the look of extreme joy and love her face. She cried tears of joy and immediately surrendered to her husbands comforting embrace.

She was rushed to the hospital where she delivered a month premature twin babies. To the best of my knowledge, they are doing fine. I was in the waiting room when she asked to see me. I entered and saw the older son Gustave on the bed and her husband on the other side.

She studied me a moment before speaking.

_"I don't know your name sir, but all I ask is when you see my husbands face is that you write the story with sensitivity. you seem to have a kind face, but then looks can be deceiving. I want you to know, I love my husband very much, no matter what other's may say."_

It was then I saw Mr. Y's face and I immediately knew why he wore the mask and stayed away from the world. His face, is horribly deformed, dear readers, I myself didn't think it was a face at first. But the seriousness on everyone's face's told me this was his face. I could tell Mr. Y. is extremely sensitive about his face so I won't go into details.

But this is what stunned me.

"my husband is a perfect example of how you find a true treasure." His wife explained as I openly stared at her husband in shock. "A diamond looks like an ordinary rock until it's polished and refined. As you know, Phantasma is extraordinary place, and Erik is an extraordinary man."

Then, that woman did the most amazing thing. She gripped her husband by his coat lapels, drew him close and kissed him with a passion that was shared by a married couple so deeply in love they couldn't see anyone around them when they kissed.. Her hands caressed his deformity and pleasure, adoration and love shown in her eyes even after they broke the kiss.

We left the room and I remember Mr. Y. was the last to leave. I got into my carriage and circled Phantasma for few hours thinking. I saw Mr. Y and his son sitting on the steps for a few hours. I observed them from my carriage and I saw, not a man with a horrible face. But an extremely devoted husband and caring father. I remembered his wife pleading for everyone's life during those tense moments. She pleaded her husband's. her older son's and her unborn babies. But she never asked for hers.

Now this stuck me as being rather odd. His wife is an extremely beautiful woman. Black hair, violet eyes and I saw her before she was pregnant and her body was very desirable. So, what I couldn't understand was why she was willing to give up her life so her husband would live?

Then I rethought what she said, and I realized I was letting his face interfere with my writing. It shouldn't matter. To us or to anybody. His wife loved him for what he was, she saw underneath the deformity, saw him for what the man he is.

An incredibly talented man. A musical genius. A man who in spite of being abused by the world who can overlook it's wrongdoings and showered it with all his gifts. I learned a valuable lesson with this story and I hope you dear readers did at well. You can't look at one's face and decide that if they're beautiful on the out that they're beautiful in.

Mr. Y is both. Handsome on one side of his face and a horror on the other. But, inside, anyone can see that he's beautiful on the inside. And his wife is the luckiest woman. For she peeled back the mask and saw a heart of gold that many of us are too blind to see. Let us try to see from now on, the beauty underneath all that is not beautiful. Mr. Y is a courageous man. I commend him for showing us the true meaning of beauty and I'd be honored just to even shake his hand for again.

Idonea set down the paper and swiped her eyes. "Erik?"

I was silent and she waited for me to speak.

"I'm going to offer than man a job."


	28. To have it all

**Katdancer: You're welcome.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-eight<p>

"Erik, you are such a coward!" Idonea moaned.

"Idonea! Do you mind?"

"Never mind my mind!" she said.

Joe and Gustave were snickering behind some sheet music. Idonea had convinced me to produce Don Juan Triumphant. Joe and Gustave were giving us a second opinion.

"You can't avoid it forever!" she said. "Honestly, Erik you are such a coward."

"Idonea, I'm working. I can't take time to hold Lucy."

"Erik," she said. "I need to change Alexander."

"Idonea."

"I'm not finished yet!" I groaned inwardly. Since that event, she'd become feistier and it was attractive, most of time. "For the last two month, you've avoided holding Lucy or Alexander and I'm fed up with it!" she pushed Lucy into my arms and I had to grab her or she'd have fallen.

Idonea stepped back and admired the picture. She corrected me in how I held our daughter. "There, you look wonderful."

I growled, "Idonea, I have to work."

Naturally, she ignored me and went into the nursery. I groaned and walked over to the piano. Before I could hand Lucy off Idonea shrieked, "don't even think about handing her off to Joe or Gustave either!"

Both guffawed as I groaned. Joe was almost like family, Idonea refereed to his as the brother we both never had. Joe now handled all the press and lived in a suite in Phantasma without charge. He was a fine boy, but very irritating at times.

I glanced down at Lucy who was staring up at me with wide blue eyes. She stared at me blinking. Idonea had insisted I never wear my mask around the babies so they'd grow used to my face. She also said it scared them.

I found that hard to believe.

Still Lucy closed her eyes and yawned. I groaned and walked into the nursery where I found Idonea putting Alexander to bed. She kissed him and drew the blanket around him.

She smiled, "he's handsome Erik, just like you."

"And she's lovely, like you." I awkwardly handed Lucy over to her. She sighed impatiently. "Oh Erik, I understand it's difficult for you, but it's been two months."

"Idonea," I said. "This is new." I watched as she tucked Lucy into bed. "You've had opportunities to be around babies I haven't. They're so…. tiny."

"You were this size once." She remarked. She sighed again and wrapped her arm around my waist and we tiptoed out of the nursery. "Now, try to keep the yelling to a minimum today darling."

"I'll try." I said kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>However, as the weeks wore on that wasn't possible. Don Juan was costing me a fortune with its lavish costumes, expensive sets and the real trouble was finding proper singers. Idonea always calmed me down but I began to wonder if it was worth the effort.<p>

Finally, after months of work, the show was ready. I was a wreck. Idonea kept trying to get me to relax and I refused. Only after I downed a glass of water did I realize that it had a sedative in it! I was furious. Now I couldn't get angry if I wanted; all too soon I felt my nerves disappear. Idonea gave me a smirk as she squeezed my hand.

"I'll get you for that." I said.

"I hope you do." She said.

The lights dimmed and she gave me a deep kiss, "don't worry Erik." She assured me. "You were made to take the world."

Idonea was very patient. She held my hand as I recited the words of my songs silently. She refused to talk about the play during the intermission though she knew I wanted her opinion. She chatted about everything else but the play.

I focused on her out of the corner of my eye during the second act. She got very emotional during this act. She'd groan when something didn't go the way she wanted and cries when tears overtook her. I glanced down at the audience and saw many a lady reacting this way. When the play was over Idonea was sobbing so hard I was concerned.

"Idonea?"

She bawled and flung her arms around me. "Oh Erik! It was wonderful! Oh, I was so sure Don Juan would loose amanita!"

I hugged her loosely and the opera house echoed with applause. Joe knocked on our private box, "it's a smash!" he crowed. "You've got a hit." I didn't care; I was too busy consoling my wife. Joe laughed and hugged her, "it's a play."

"it is not just a play!" She shook her head, "I'm not blind." She looked at me. "I saw so much of you in there it was scary!"

I pulled her up from the chair, "that's what makes work real. You have to give of yourself."

"Well," she said quietly so only I could hear. "I'll have to pay you back tonight."

I smirked. Gustave and the babies were staying with their grandfather so the night was ours.

"They're calling for you Erik," Joe said.

I blinked and came back from behind the curtain of my private box. A spotlight shown on me and all the people in the opera house were screaming and applauding. I reached for Idonea and she flushed.

"Erik, this is your moment."

I shook my head, as the audience acknowledged her, "no this is our moment."

There were many other moments like that. Year after year, Phantasma had successful opera's by myself. Idonea convinced me to write my life story into an opera and I did. That particular one brought me millions. But it was such a long story, I had to split it into segments.

The phantom of the opera. Love never dies.

By the time Gustave was eighteen I had retired and was raising Lucy and Alexander. Lucy was going to be a great singer; she sang all the time. Nonsense words, and notes that made me cringe. But I could see the passion.

Alexander, well, he liked everything. The piano, the violin, the harp. But he didn't stick to one thing for long. Idonea said he was going to be a heartbreaker and she was probably right.

We never had anymore children; the labor had been hard on Idonea and her insides were damaged. She was content that she got to give birth after believing she was barren. She said God had shown mercy upon her and she was glad just to have been able to give birth once.

Idonea and I still made love as often as possible. With Gustave in school, the opportunity began the moment his carriage took off. Idonea always protested, but in the end I got my way. However, with the children, those opportunities grew less and less.

she always retained her colorful attitude, she was somewhat weaker than when we'd first married. However, she never complained, except when her weakness was unbearable. As the years went by I began to work on what I would consider my greatest work.

An opera called again to love.


	29. Never parted

**Katdancer: I hate ending stories, but I try to end them happy!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"Father?"

I stopped looking out the window of my carriage to see we had arrived at the docks. I nodded and climbed out of the carriage, my fifty six-year-old bones protesting. But we had to get back to Phantasma.

I was working on a wax museum and I had wanted to purchase several things for it. It held figures of those who'd changed my life.

Gustave. Christine. Raoul. Idonea. Lucy. Alexander. Joe. Mr. Erikson. Miss fleck. Dr. Gangle. Mr. Squelch. Madame Giry and Meg.

Gustave had the idea and it was a very successful one. The years had been kind to us and I was so blessed to have held my children and all my eight grandchildren. Gustave had four while the other's had two.

Alexander had finally settled down and was discovered he liked making attractions. Phantasma had flourished under his care and he had built several more around the country. All were successful. He was a skirt chaser as Idonea had predicted. But one woman, Eva, a Spanish woman nailed him. She ignored him and blew him off. Only once she was sure he was sincere, she let him court her. Idonea loved Eva's accents and often begged her to sing songs for her. I allowed her to perform on the Phantasma stage whenever she desired.

Lucy, she looked so much like her mother. When she was 20 she had a huge crush on Joe and followed him everywhere. He was 40 so I assumed it was a bad case of puppy love. When Joe and Lucy came seeking my permission to get married, I was shocked! Idonea laughed at my expression so much she almost passed out. They assured me that their love was real and I had no doubt of it. Still, the age difference bothered me severely. But when I gave my daughter in marriage and I saw her face light up and Joe's face appeared 10 years younger when he kissed her. I knew that I'd made the right choice.

Gustave stayed in Coney Island and he owned it now. He'd resigned himself to being a bachelor, or so he thought.

He was leaving the hotel with me and he tripped over a girl who was scrubbing the Phantasma floor. She had a mouth on her, like Idonea and she told him off in such a way that his mouth was hanging open. She then flounced away from him her wet shoes squishing with each step. He didn't reveal who he was, because he told me later that he was attracted to her somewhat. I don't know why. But then, women have strange effects on men.

A few days later he introduced us to her, Bethany, was so embarrassed that she'd told off Mr. Y's son that she burst into tears one minute, then bawled Gustave out the next. Idonea and I sat back laughing openly at the two of them as they slowly reconciled. I could see she'd already forgiven him, but wanted to drag it out, make him suffer. He married Bethany within the year and it seemed every year for the first six, we came over and she was pregnant. But then Gustave was like me in that way; we just couldn't keep our hands off our wives.

Idonea.

She was lovely although she grew increasingly tired. Her eyes never lost that sparkle. But when Dr. Gangle told me her heart wouldn't last long; my heart almost failed then and there. Still, I refused to let Idonea know she needed me to be strong with her.

For our twentieth anniversary, I finished our play. I remember having to carry her to our private box and I remembered how she cried as she heard all the songs I'd written for her and the ones she'd written for me.

The play wasn't a huge success. But those who knew me best, considered it to be the greatest. She died, a week ago and I buried myself in my work. But it was no use; I could see and hear her everywhere. Our bed smelled of her blackberry perfume always and little things like a broken glass would send me into those twenty years of marriage.

I remember her moments before she slipped away.

_"I'll see you soon Erik." Her voice was quiet and soft. "I'll be waiting for you." Her hand dried my eyes. "Erik, I love you."_

_"I love you."_

_"Again," she said Erik. "To love. Don't be afraid, to love again."_

_In her final moments, she was thinking of me. I shook my head. "I'm not afraid. I can't love again. For you were my first wife, and you'll be my only wife."_

Tears sparkled in her eyes, and she whispered, "I….love you."

Then, she slipped away.

I looked down at my ring and fingered it. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt a horrible pain in my chest. I felt myself falling and all went black. Then I saw myself looking down from the sky to see Gustave desperately trying to revive me and people milling around me.

Had I died?

I moved without accord as the world slipped away to white fog.

"Erik?"

I spun around and saw my beloved Idonea standing there, radiant and glowing. She held out her hand for me and I took it, "I've been waiting." She breathed.

I hugged her and my heart soared as I felt her arms around me again. Now, we could never be parted again.


End file.
